Breaking Dawn Spin
by 7AsPiRiNgAuThOr7
Summary: This is just my version of Breaking Dawn. Please read and review!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Twilight. That honor goes to Stephenie Meyer.**

Preface

BPOV

_I looked into his dark eyes as he growled at me. I froze in my tracks. I looked to my side, at the love of my life, at my eternity, at my other half, at my everything. His face was contorted in pain as he looked at the situation we had in front of us. _

_Out of all the things that could have happened on this day, I didn't expect what might be the death of me to go like this. They came out of nowhere. I wasn't prepared. I looked at the russet wolf as a tear slipped down my face. He howled in agony and prepared to attack._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 1**

I walked into the glass windowed house of my favorite family of vampires and sighed lightly as I did. Alice wanted to do the last fitting for my wedding dress and I couldn't dread it more.

"Alice," I called lightly. I glanced at the white leather couch to see Emmett and Jasper sitting side by side watching the news with the volume so low that my human ears couldn't make out a single word.

"Come on, Jasper. We've been watching the news for a whole hour now. Can't we switch to something else?" I heard Emmett whine and felt a wave of frustration hit me like a brick wall. It left me as soon as it had hit and I heard Jasper sigh.

"And what would you suggest we watch Emmett? MTV? Spongebob Squarepants?" He said this in between chuckles. I saw Emmett frown which was definitely a funny sight in itself.

"How about Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" I interrupted from my spot. This only made Jasper laugh harder and Emmett looked back at me and frowned deeper.

"Oh Bella! Not you too. If you're going to be taking sides then I thought you might pick mine." He pouted and not a second passed before he was standing before me. He crossed his arms and seemed like a giant teddy bear and it was such a funny sight that I simply couldn't help but laugh. He looked at me with his mouth hanging slightly ajar in what could only be described as utter shock while I heard Jasper snorting hysterically in the back.

"Sorry Emmett. I just couldn't help myself. Aww, don't look at me like that." He was pouting at me and he reminded me of Puss in Boots from the Shrek movie Emmett had made the entire Cullen family, and me, watch a couple days ago.

"You guys are unbelievable. I'm going to find Rose and I'm telling on both of you to mom." He pouted at me some more than stuck his tongue out at Jasper before disappearing as I heard the door shut behind me. I shrugged at Jasper when he gave me a look with one brow raised as if asking what that was all about.

"How are the wedding preparations going, Bella?" Jasper asked as a quiet smile spread across his face. He turned back to the plasma screen TV screen. I walked over and sat down on the seat next to him and he seemed to scoot away a little without seeming too obvious. When he saw me looking at the spot he was in a second ago, he smiled gently as if seeming to apologize. I smiled back to let him know that it was alright. He still wasn't as comfortable with being around humans as the rest of the Cullens and I knew not to punish him for it.

"Well, I honestly don't care to know how the preparations are going. As far as I know, Alice, Esme, and Renee are taking care of everything and I mostly busy myself with trying my hardest not to think about it." I sighed deeply and glanced at him. He was nodding his head gently and then he looked at me with a reluctant look on his face. I guessed the look was because of what he seemed to be trying to say.

"Bella, I've been around emotions and feelings for so long that it's not possible for me not to know how people feel all the time." He paused and looked at me and I looked back to let him know he had my attention. He ran his hand through his hair, almost nervously, and continued.

"And whenever I hear Edward say something about the wedding, I feel feelings emanating from him that I can only describe as the way I feel about Alice. The love he feels for you used to shock me every time I felt it but now I understand him better and I know that you feel the same about him. Look what I'm trying to say is that I know that you dread the entire idea of marriage but on the special day all I ask is that you remember who you're marrying and what marriage represents. Marriage is a declaration to anyone and everyone that you belong to each other for eternity." He paused and looked down as I gathered my thoughts. This conversation had taken a weird turn and I had not expected Jasper to say anything remotely close to what he just had. Needless to say I was a little shocked and most definitely at a loss for words.

"Look, you don't have to say anything. Have you listened to everything I just said?" I nodded since no words seemed to come to mind at the moment.

"Good," he said, nodding his head. "Just think about it and try not to be so hard on Alice and the others. They want this to be a memorable day because when you're a vampire, there are only a few precious moments you want to hold onto and trust me, that will be one. Try to enjoy it and stop dreading it. If Alice has anything to say about it, it will be perfect so all you have to do is be happy." He reached out as if to pat my hand but pulled back to let his hands drop back in his lap. Then he stood up and went up the stairs just as Alice rushed down.

"Bella!" I turned around to look at her but she wasn't there anymore and I suddenly felt a gentle squeezing and looked down at myself to see Alice hug me and I hugged back as I laughed lightly, forgetting my talk with Jasper momentarily.

"I can't seem to keep up with you guys anymore. I must be getting old." I pouted at Alice jokingly and she crossed her arms and raised a brow to look at me skeptically.

"Oh Bella, please save the drama for your big day. Speaking of which, would you care to head upstairs so I can do your last fitting?" Her smiled returned and I swear she was holding back from bouncing on the very spot. I chuckled lightly and sighed. It would be over soon. That was all I told myself as I started walking up the stairs.

As we walked by Edward's room, I looked in since the door was wide open but wasn't surprised to see it was empty. Edward had gone hunting with Carlisle and Esme since he had missed his chance to go with Alice last week so he could be with me as I told Charlie about the engagement. I cringed mentally. I didn't even want to think about that now.

I couldn't say I was altogether alright with him being away from me and every time he left my side, I felt a piece of my heart leave with him. All I could do not to panic was assure myself that he would come back and my heart would soon be whole again.

"So, where did you want to do this?" I asked as I turned back to Alice who was following at my heels.

"My room. Better view." I smiled at my soon-to-be-sister-in-law and went into her room which I had been in so many times already that I'd lost count. I saw a flash of white from the corner of my eye and before I could turn in that direction, Alice was before me with the white dress that had starred in a big chunk of my recent nightmares. I closed my eyes but remembering what Jasper had said, I reopened them and smiled lightly. Alice's smile grew even bigger as she realized that I might not be as troublesome as I had lately been when it came to wedding dress fittings.

"Glad you changed your perspective a little. I mean, it is your WEDDING, Bella. You're the one who accepted the ring and said yes. Now you have to deal with the consequences. Lately you've been acting like we're about to trick you into a lifetime of torture and I even heard Mike Newton say that he thinks we brainwashed you into going through with this! I wonder why he would think that." Her sarcasm was thick and hit me as squarely as Jasper's frustrated emotions had. I felt my smile droop and I looked down in shame.

"I'm sorry, Alice. You're right. I promise I'll try to be better. For you. For Edward." I dared a glance back at her stony face and saw her lower her crossed arms to her sides and sigh deeply. She smiled back at me gratefully.

"Thank you, Bella. You don't know how much that means to me. And to Edward." As I smiled back, I felt a slight wind rush about and felt stony cold arms around my waist.

"What about me now?" I heard the velvety voice that always seemed to make me melt and as I felt his presence behind me, I felt my heart swell in size and thump erratically. The little piece he had stolen had finally found its way back and seemed to shout out loud as the rest of my healing heart welcomed it back warmly. I was finally complete.

**So what do you guys think so far? If you like it please read and review! Thanks a bunches!XOXO**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh we were just talking about how much I missed you." I turned around in his arms, unable to hold back from looking at his mind boggling face and I smiled as I re-memorized his stony features. His gaze roamed all over my face as he seemed to be doing the same thing. Then his eyes landed on my mouth and he smiled that favored crooked smile of mine as he leaned in to kiss me. I met him halfway and as my lips found his, I shivered and seemed to melt into his embrace. I stroked his face gently with the back of my hand as he reluctantly pulled away.

I turned back around to face Alice only to see she had discreetly left to give us a private moment. I turned back to Edward and smiled at his sparkling ocher eyes. He smiled back as he leaned in to kiss me once more. This time he didn't pull away as quickly and I felt his cold tongue smoothly trace the shape of my lips before he pulled back. My breathing had gotten out of control and I couldn't help but notice his had too.

"You know, you should go hunting more often if you're going to be in such a good mood when you get back." I said as I slipped my arms around his neck.

He smiled gently but the smile didn't reach his eyes. I could see in the reflection of his eyes that I was cringing lightly at the thought of him leaving me again. Every time I tried to think about the feeling of emptiness when he leaves, I seem to remind myself and him. He was still punishing himself for creating this sense of abandonment I have whenever I'm away from him. As much as I tried not to remind him, it seemed like I was doing it constantly.

"My dear, sweet Bella, I would rather be here in this moment with you than anywhere else anytime soon." Then he tenderly pulled me towards him so that my head rested in the hollow of his neck as he gently breathed in the scent of my hair. I sighed lightly and closed my eyes to keep this peaceful moment forever.

"Alright you lovebirds, break it up. I have a fitting to do and then I have to find Rosalie so I can do her bridesmaid fitting and then I have to confirm the caterer and then…ok so I have a lot of things to do so Edward, get out. Please and thank you." As Edward and I separated from our embrace, Alice pushed Edward out of the room, and rather roughly I might add, then she shut the door and turned back to me with a sigh.

To ease some of the stress that she seemed to be going through, I undressed and started getting into the dress and she rushed over to help me get it on faster. After half an hour of being poked, prodded and pinched, she swiftly took the dress off and hung it back in her closet. I started putting my clothes back on and she was back before I could get my jeans zipped. She looked me over and shook her head slightly as she tsked.

"Bella, I'm really hoping you'll have a better sense of fashion once you become a vampire. Honestly, you have no idea what you're missing out on! Considering how way before you were born, women were restricted to certain styles of clothing, you would think that you would take advantage of all the things you could be wearing. The jeans and shirt thing is getting _way _old." She pointed at me and swooped her finger up and down in the air to point out my outfit.

"Needless to say, so is this conversation." I said jokingly as I smiled. "I'll see you in a bit Alice." I turned to leave and get back to Edward but curiosity overwhelmed me. I slowly turned back around to an expectant Alice.

"Of course you can see the bridesmaid dress Bella! You don't even need to ask." Then in a flash she was gone.

"I didn't, yet." I said softly to the empty room. Before I could blink, she was back with a dress in her hand that could only be described as perfectly exquisite.

I stared at it for a while before beginning to even think of words to describe the dress. It was a full length strapless dress that bunched around the middle. The color of the dress was extraordinary.

"Alice…what's that color called?" I asked in a daze and I heard Alice chuckle as she made the dress sway in her hand.

"Pretty isn't it? It's called blueberry. Strange, I know but that's what it is." As it swung this way and that in her hand, it seemed to change not in color but in hue so the marvelous blue color got lighter and darker with each rustle of the long skirt.

"It's an iridescent taffeta with an empire waist. Taffeta is a really gorgeous material and it's also silky soft but the iridescent part is what changes the hue in color." I was transfixed on the dress as I heard the door open and saw a glimpse of blond hair.

"Edward told me you were looking for me so here I am." Rosalie walked up to Alice and started stripping down. One glance was all it took for me to confirm my fears. She was perfect. Rosalie could easily pose as a swimsuit model and make every other model in the world look bad. I glanced away as she took off the last piece of clothing.

"Ok Alice. Let's do this thing. Oh, hi Bella." Rosalie and I still weren't the best of friends but we got along on a fairly good basis. She had even agreed enthusiastically when I had asked if she would be a bridesmaid. I knew the dress would look so good on her that people would barely notice Angela, the other person I had asked to be my bridesmaid. She had blushed deeply and quietly shook her head yes.

"Hi Rosalie." I said softly, still looking away until she had the dress fully on.

As I looked at Rosalie in the dress, I couldn't stop staring. Edward had said Rosalie had been meant for him but he didn't feel that way about her. I honestly couldn't see a reason why anybody wouldn't see Rosalie that way, especially in that dress.

"Um…Alice? Why do vampires need to be fitted for clothing if they don't gain or lose weight? I was just wondering…" I asked quietly. Alice looked at me with what seemed like hostility and huffed angrily.

"Because that's just what you do Bella. You are such a spoilsport." She pulled the dress on Rosalie this way and that but I really didn't see the point since the dress seemed to be like a second skin on Rosalie's curves.

As I turned to leave once more, I saw Edward in the doorway and my smile froze on my face as I saw him staring at Rosalie in what could only be described as awe.

**You guys likey?Yes?No?Please review so I know if I should keep going or just stop...**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the wonderful characters in it. Sadly.**

**Chapter 3**

"Edward! You like?" Alice asked giddily as she took Rosalie's hand and twirled her around once as Rosalie yawned.

"Looks good on you Rosalie." My smiled seemed to unfreeze and slowly leaked into the shape of a frown. Then his glance switched to me and his face seemed to become gentler, if that was even possible.

"I can't wait to see how you look in your dress love." He walked over to me and put his arms around my waist then he leaned his mouth down to my ear and whispered seductively, "Or how you look out of it." As I felt his lips brush my ear, I shivered involuntarily and melted into his embrace. He brushed the piece of hair that had fallen out of my ponytail out of my face and as he did so, I felt the back of his hand lightly brush my cheek and my heart started beating erratically once more.

"How would you like to go to our meadow?" He asked softly before his lips touched mine briefly. I nodded my head as I breathed in deeply.

"Oh no you don't! We have plans. Bella has to come with me to the caterer to confirm the menu. I mean, it's not like I could do it because believe me, if I could, I would." Alice touched her hair in a moment of stress and she looked so vulnerable that I felt compelled to go with her to the caterer. I wanted more than anything to be with Edward in our meadow but it seemed like we would never get a moment alone until after the wedding.

"Alice. Not today. My bride-to-be needs a little rest from all the preparations and we need some alone time together." Edward looked at Alice seriously which made me suspect that he was up to something. If I hadn't been looking at his face as he looked at Alice, I would have missed the tiny nod he made. He _was _up to something and now Alice seemed to be in on it. I really hoped that after I get changed, I will have powers that will somehow clue me in to all the things they don't want me to know.

"Oh fine. Go. Have lovebird time. But come back by tonight. I can't stop all my plans for some alone time." She bit her lip lightly as she said this and this only made me wary of what would happen at the meadow. She saw something and Edward knew what it was and I guess I was about to find out.

"Will do. Thanks Alice. You're the best." Edward grinned crookedly at his little sister.

"And don't you forget it." She proclaimed as she pointed to both of us and by now Rosalie was so bored with the conversation that she had poised herself on Alice's bed and seemed to be checking her manicure. She was the epitome of perfection. The existence of a Rosalie Hale was only a sorry reminder to the rest of us plain janes that perfection does exist and that we would never compare.

Edward leaned down and scooped me into his arms just as I was brooding over my too-ordinary looks. Why would anyone even look at the bride when there was someone like Rosalie standing behind her? Maybe that was a good thing…

The whole run to our meadow I kept looking at Edward's face and he glanced down a few times and smiled crookedly when he saw me looking at him. Before I knew it, we were standing still and his lips were on mine. He kissed me deeply and passionately. I threw my arms around his neck and wound my hands into his hair as our kiss deepened. Just when I thought he might pull away, he pressed me even closer to his body and kissed me with such force that my lips parted in surprise. As we got closer and closer to the wedding, his rules seemed to get more lenient. I wasn't going to object.

His lips separated from mine and as he left little kisses along my jaw, his lips were almost warm. He started kissing my neck and worked his way to the hollow of my neck and as the kisses stopped, he sighed deeply and laid me down on the soft grass before laying down next to me. I reached over and his hand met mine as we lay there in an utter moment of peace and love. As I turned my head to look at him, I felt his hand leave mine and he was pulling me up before I could say a word.

He stood in a protective stance before me and I felt myself press against his back in fear. Of all the days and all the times and all the places. Something always had to go wrong just when I thought everything would be alright. Nothing ever went right when I was around.

I heard him growl and I felt him shiver as the growl went through him. I was honestly scared and hoped that whatever it was would just go away. I changed my mind when I saw a sight I thought I never again would. A russet brown werewolf. Jacob.

**He's baaaaack! Sorry to leave at such a cliffhanger but although I appreciate the reviews I had expected a bit more...so i'm aiming for at least 20 in order to put up the next chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed and thanks to the people who are about to review. O and sorry this Chapter is shorter than the others but it just worked out this way.Review review! XD**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Just borrowing characters. I own no part of Twilight.**

**Personal Note: **Alright I know I said that I wouldn't put up this chapter until I got 20 reviews but honestly I got too excited about putting this chapter up and I simply couldn't wait for 20 reviews but I'm still hoping you guys will review once you've read this chapter. A couple reviews every time I put up a chapter would be really nice. Sorry the chapters keep getting shorter and shorter. I also take requests and advice so feel free!And enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

My body stopped shivering with fear as the logic flooded through me. Edward was just overreacting…again. It was just Jacob. He knew Jake would never hurt me, especially since I was still human. So why was he still growling?

I started wondering why Jake was back. The last time I had talked to Embry was to personally give him an invitation to the wedding…just in case. He had said the pack didn't know where Jacob was and he warned me that Jake might never come back.

"Bella, he left. For good." He had said. The pack had been with him and they had looked terrible. Paul had looked at me with none other than hatred and Leah had had trouble holding back from exploding. If Seth had not been there to calm her down, I don't know what might have happened.

Now here he was. Standing right in front of me. In the flesh…and fur. I pulled away from Edward's back and as I did, Edward moved his head slightly in my direction while still keeping an eye on Jake.

"Jake! Where have you been? Everyone has been so worried about you! That was awful of you to leave without letting anyone know where you were or if you were alright." I crossed my arms as I scolded him. He rolled an eye at me as if that was a sufficient answer.

Despite my anger towards his disappearance, I still missed him terribly. I started moving towards him and I shot a quick glance at Edward to let him know it was alright. He shook his head no while keeping his gaze on Jake.

"Edward, it's fine. It's just Jake." I kept walking towards him and gently stretched my hand out as if to touch him. I didn't get that far. Off to my right, I heard a loud growl and as I looked that way, I saw bright green eyes. As the eyes got closer, I saw that the noise came from another werewolf. This one had long blond fur and what looked like a stud in the right ear. I automatically guessed it was a girl.

I immediately stopped in my tracks and I felt Edward on my left side. He had stopped growling but he still seemed very tense. He obviously didn't trust this new werewolf that I realized I had never seen before and by Edward's reaction, neither had he.

This new werewolf was growling at me ferociously and as her gaze slipped to Edward, she scrunched her nose gently. Involuntarily, I slipped a little closer to Edward and Jake but the blond werewolf didn't miss that little step. She came closer and growled louder but this time it sounded like a snarl.

She was coming closer and closer and I felt the need to get farther and farther. Edward now had his hand around my arm and I was pressed against him as we both moved back. She was now next to Jake and I was thoroughly confused about who she was and why she was behaving like this towards me. She snarled once more and then she…she _rubbed her nose against Jake's fur_. Oh…wow.

I looked at Jake to judge his reaction to the blond wolf and I heard him purr loudly and he turned his head and licked the other wolf's face. Then the other wolf started getting closer and closer to where me and Edward were. I knew that Edward wanted nothing less than to pick me up and run but we both knew that the situation would be worse if he did that.

I stood still as she snuck her nose under my hand and sniffed then she swiftly pulled her head away and started growling once more. She smelled Edward on my hand and as she pulled her lips back in another snarl, I saw a flash of sharp teeth and gulped audibly.

"Jake? Jake who…who's your fr-friend?" I stammered in fear. "She knows we're friends right?"

I snuck a glance at Jake only to see him start snarling and he hunched down slightly. I felt a tear slip down my face as he howled in agony and prepared to attack.

**Tada! So what do you guys think? Guess who the blond wolf is go ahead just guess...aaahh you'll find out soon enough...hehe. Thoughts, requests, REVIEWS! I think I'm a review junkie haha so please fulfill my need! Till next time XD**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I no own Twilight. Twilight owns me.**

**A/N: **Thanks to the ONE person who reviewed and honestly thats why I put this up today instead of tomorrow. So I'm not saying I wont put up chapters until I get some reviews nope I'm sayin the more the reviews, the faster I put up the next chapter. Toodledoo!Sorry the chapter is shorter...again. I'll try to make the next one longer.

**Chapter 5**

He was getting ready to attack…_me_! This was Jacob…my Jacob and he was going to attack me.

"Oh Jake…" My voice cracked as another tear slipped down my face. I quickly wiped my face remembering the promise I had made that Edward would never see me cry over Jacob Black again.

His eyes seemed to become gentle and he stopped growling. Then he quickly disappeared into the surrounding forest and after looking after him in shock, the other werewolf followed him. After a moment, Edward and I were alone again.

I slumped to the ground. He knew Edward hadn't changed me yet but he was still going to attack. What had happened to him? And who was the other werewolf?

"Bella? Bella! Bella, look at me. Look at me! It's fine. You're fine." I looked at his face to see him look back at me worriedly. He was holding my shoulders tightly but gently. I stared back at him in a daze. I was confused about why he looked so worried. Oh right. He thought I had been scared that Jake would attack me.

"Edward? Why…why…what happened to him?" I said in desperation. He sighed and pulled me into a hug and as he pulled away, his brows were furrowed and he seemed to be deep in thought.

"I…I don't know. I couldn't hear much from his thoughts. It was all just nonsense. A couple of times I heard your name but other than that it was just…instinctive. Like the thoughts of an animal almost. The other one's thoughts were pretty much the same except she kept thinking of tearing me apart. Surprisingly, he wasn't." He said while still seeming to be thinking about something.

The pack had told me that he wouldn't talk to them and when he did, he would tell them to leave him alone. This was all my fault. I pulled my legs up and put my head on my knees.

"Oh Edward. It's…it's all my fault." I didn't want to start crying again but I felt my lids get heavy with treacherous tears that threatened to spill over.

"No it's not Bella. It's mine." He shook his head and as I sneaked a look at his face, I saw he was agonized and seemed to be in pain. He looked at me as I looked back at him in confusion.

He sighed and looked down in embarrassment. "I…I sent him an invitation…a wedding invitation. The day he disappeared." He sat across from me and put his head into his hands in agony.

I felt so many different emotions going through me at once that if Jasper had been here, he probably would have fainted in overload. I felt angry, shocked, betrayed, sad, and the one that I let him see, accepting.

"Bella, love, I'm sorry. I didn't think…I didn't know he would react this way." His voice broke in anguish and I reached over to stroke his cheek. I lifted his head to look into his face and saw that his face was contorted with pain and guilt.

"Edward. Stop. What's done is done. There's nothing you can get out of feeling so guilty. I wish you would've told me sooner but I honestly can't stand to see you in so much pain. Don't worry about it so much. He's back now and I'll find some way to fix this." I looked deeply into his eyes and he started looking less in pain. I pulled his face towards mine and pressed my lips against his. I pulled away before he could and started getting up but he pulled me back down onto his lap.

"I don't deserve you." He gazed intently into my eyes and I stared back.

"And _I _don't deserve _you _so I guess that makes us a perfect match huh?" I tapped his nose gently with my index finger and as I was pulling my hand away, he grabbed it and kissed the tip of my finger then kissed my lips once more.

"I can't wait to let the world know you're mine forever." He whispered passionately.

"Silly Edward. I already am yours forever. Who cares if everybody else knows or not." I shook my head and a breeze came through the meadow and blew strands of my hair into my face. As I looked up at the sky, I saw that it was twilight.

**Soo...thats chapter 5 for you guys! I know its not much but I have to say this chapter is one of my favorites that I've written. So I'll put up the next chapter either tomorrow or the next day but if you guys want it later today then review. I really want to know your opinions about Jake coming back or simply if you like what I've written so far. Till next time! XOXO**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:Just throwin Edward and Bella and the rest of them into my ideas. I don't actually own Twilight. sigh**

**A/N:** Thanks so much for the reviews! As promised I have put up chapter 6 the same day as chapter 5 because people reviewed! I hope you guys like this chapter and it is a little bit longer than the last one. Also, I know most people aren't big fans of Jake but I'm kinda neutral...like Switzerland(get it?hehe)so I brought him back. Thanks for the ideas though but I think I'm gonna keep Jake for a while cuz he plays kind of an important role...soo yeah. Okay then enough babbling. Enjoy Chapter 6!!

**Chapter 6**

When we got back to the glass house, the lights were on everywhere so that the house was illuminated brightly. It looked safe and warm and I couldn't wait to move in with my soon-to-be family.

As we walked in, Alice rushed to reach us. "Bella! Oh you're alright! I was worried sick." Then as she sighed greatly, she turned towards Edward with an irritated look on her tiny face.

"Edward I really wish you would have brought her home sooner. You knew I couldn't see anything and you let me sit here and worry the entire time you two were gone." She pushed him and walked by to me. She gave me a quick hug and took my hand as she dragged me into the living room with Edward at our heels.

"Alice, you knew the risks when you let us go to the meadow. Worrying about us is going overboard." Edward said matter-of-factly, earning a backwards glare from Alice.

As we walked into the living room, I saw Carlisle and Esme sitting on the white loveseat with matching worried looks plastered on their faces.

"Hi Esme. Carlisle." I whispered and smiled sheepishly.

"Hello Bella dear." Esme smiled back warmly. Carlisle nodded his head towards me, seeming deep in thought.

I immediately felt a feeling of calm and turned just in time to see Jasper whizzing down the stairs. As he walked by Alice, I saw him quickly touch the small of her back then go to stand by the loveseat. As he saw me staring, he quickly smiled and I smiled back awkwardly.

"So…" said Alice with obvious curiosity coloring her voice. Edward glanced at her in irritation and as I gently squeezed his hand, his face relaxed and he started breathing again as I felt another wave of calm.

"Jake's back," I said quietly, knowing they would all hear me.

"Oh Edward! Is that why you're acting so weird? I thought you were over the whole Jacob thing already." Alice giggled quietly as she walked over to stand by Jasper.

I felt Edward's hand tighten around mine as he stopped breathing once more. I rubbed circles with my thumb on the back of his hand in hopes of calming him down. The blond werewolf had unnerved the both of us and Edward was handling it worse than me.

"Actually, Alice, he wasn't alone. He had a new werewolf with him. A girl werewolf." I looked over at Alice to judge her reaction but just then, Emmett came running in with Rosalie right behind him.

"We got trouble. Rosalie and I were on our way to go hunting when we came across an unfamiliar scent mixed with one we know. I see the mongrel's back but it seems he brought a friend." He said while scrunching up his face to let us know it smelled bad. I rolled my eyes and Edward sighed.

"Yes, yes, we know. Bella was just telling us when you interrupted." Alice looked at him with an annoyed look on her face which she then directed towards Jasper when we all felt a little calmer.

"That's not all Alice." Rosalie now stepped in front of Emmett, almost protectively. "We were following the scent of a group of bears to somewhere near the line when we saw them all grouped together. The dogs. They were huddled around Jacob and the blond one. They all smelled us at the same time but they chose to ignore us and go farther away as we also started backing up but the blond was different. The blond one crossed the line and looked like she was about to attack Emmett." As she said this, she scooted closer to Emmett and he put a protective arm around her waist.

"Yeah. Jake growled and I couldn't tell if it was at us or her but then she just stopped and went back to the group and we came back here to tell you guys." Emmett looked at his family as he said this and his eyes seem to rest on me as he judged my reaction. Rosalie seemed to be the only one who wasn't looking at me.

"She probably doesn't know about the treaty yet," said Edward clearly. He had a thoughtful look on his face wihich made me wonder what he was thinking.

As I looked over at everyone, my eyes landed on the grandfather clock and I realized that if I wasn't home in ten minutes, Charlie would definitely start worrying and he probably wouldn't have anything to eat. After Edward and I had told him we were getting married, he seemed to seem more depressed. Edward had told me that it was only because he didn't want me to leave, not because he didn't want me to get married to the one I love. He had full on started ignoring Edward and I was surprised how childish he could be sometimes.

"Edward, Bella needs to be getting home." Alice said and as I turned to look at her, she smiled gently and nodded. "Just be ready to go to the caterer tomorrow morning. Seven sharp." She looked at me firmly and all I could do was nod and grip Edward's hand tighter.

Edward really seemed annoyed as he looked at Alice but he pulled me towards the door before I could ask what that was about. I said bye to what would soon be my family and leaned towards Edward as we talked to his car, hand in hand.

**Sigh. Okay. I know its not very exciting but not every chapter that stephenie writes isnt exciting either so just please bear with me. It'll get soo much better and soon! I mean Jake's back so that's bound to make things exciting. Again, I will keep to my deal of if you review then I put up the next chapter sooner rather than later. And I'm SO glad you guys like it! It means a lot to me that people are reading my first fanfic and they actually like it. Ok until next time. XOXO REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Sigh. You all know what I'll say. On with chapter 7!**

**Chapter 7**

As we stopped in front of the house, I thought I saw the curtain move and knew Charlie had been waiting for me. I shook my head slightly. He still didn't trust Edward and I knew there was nothing I could do to change his mind. He had seen how I got when Edward left and I knew he was afraid it would happen again. I knew better.

As Edward gently pulled my hand into his, I knew that he would never leave me again. I looked into his eyes and he dazzled me like he never had before. He put his hand up to stroke my face but stopped within inches of my cheek and dropped his hand with a heavy sigh. He looked towards the window and the curtain moved once more. I sighed too. Charlie.

"Sorry." I said quietly. I kissed him gently and opened the door to get out.

"I'll be back when he's asleep." He said as he let go of my hand. I nodded as I got out and hoped he saw it. First I had to deal with Jake and now Charlie. It really wasn't fair to Edward. Why couldn't everyone just leave us alone?

As I shut the door behind me, I heard the all too familiar screech as the Volvo turned the corner and sped away.

"I bet he drives over the limit." I heard Charlie mumble as I went by him to the kitchen to start fixing his dinner. I slammed the potato on the counter and turned towards Charlie with my hands on my hips.

"I honestly don't understand why you're acting this way. You're acting like a little kid and you're being really unfair to Edward. I expected you to be more understanding. It would make me happier if you just accepted it and accepted Edward." I said to him, more fiercely than I'd planned to.

He stared at me a bit then he looked at the floor in what seemed to be embarrassment. I really didn't want to deal with this today. "Oh, Jake's back. Thought you might want to know. Now you can take down those posters. I told you he'd be fine." I said as I turned back to making him stew.

His head lifted quickly and he looked at me with wide eyes. "He's back? What?! When?" He asked excitedly. I rolled my eyes as I started chopping up the potatoes I had washed and skinned.

"Edward and I saw him today." I said casually. I hoped he wouldn't notice but now that he was paying attention, I had no way of getting it past him.

"You told me he went hunting with Carlisle and Esme." He looked at me suspiciously.

"Yeah, he did. They got back this afternoon." I said with a wave of my hand as if to dismiss it.

"I see. Well, what did Jake say?" He asked eagerly. He walked over to the table and I thought he was going to sit down but he just leaned against the chair.

"Nothing dad. He just saw me and Edward and went on his merry way." I bit my lip as I realized I probably shouldn't tell Charlie about the girl Jake had brought with him back from wherever he was.

"Huh. I'll have to go over there and give him a good talking to about running away since Billy doesn't seem to care." He shook his head in shock as to how uncaring Billy had been to Charlie's worries about Jake. I wished I could tell him that we all knew Jake was alright but that would lead to questions I couldn't answer.

"Ch—dad, just give it time. I'm sure he's getting a good talking to from everyone else, especially Sam." As I said this, I knew it wasn't true. Although nobody had known where he was, we all knew he was alright but this was simply another piece of info Charlie couldn't know about.

He looked at me for a while then he shook his head and mumbled as he walked back to the living room and I heard him raise the volume of what sounded like a basketball game.

After we had a quiet dinner, I washed the dishes and headed up the stairs. It was late but it was a Friday night so I knew Charlie wouldn't be asleep for a while now. I frowned and went to sit on my bed. After just sitting there for a good five minutes, I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed to the bathroom for a long, hot shower to help me unwind from today's events.

I dressed in my pajamas afterwards and put my wet hair up into a messy bun. I walked into my bedroom and as I shut the door behind me, I froze. There, perched on the very spot I had been in 15 minutes ago was the person I least expected to be there.

**Is it me or do I seem to keep leaving off at cliffhangers?Hmmm...Anywho I hoped you guys liked it and I didn't put an A/N at the top cuz I know you probably just wanted to get right to it. I again want to thank those who reviewed and I hope you guys will review again. I think you all know who it is that's sitting on her bed but you are more than welcome to guess...in a review :D so I realized that my chapters were getting too short so chapter 8 (which I wrote up just last night) will be longer and possibly more exciting...depends on your POV. So if you would like chapter 8 later today instead of oh lets say day after tomorrow then please please review!Thankies!Shutting up now.Till next time. XOXO...X**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Duh! **

**Chapter 8**

"Jake! Get out!" I whisper screamed at Jake who had drastically changed since the last time I'd seen him. Thinking back to the last time I saw him, I couldn't blame him for looking the way he did. After he'd left, I hadn't been too well myself but I'd shaped up for Edward. Jake didn't have anyone to shape up for.

His black hair was short again and he had deep circles under his eyes like he hadn't slept in a long time. He had grown even bigger and taller than before, if that was even possible. What shocked me the most about his appearance was not that he still didn't wear a shirt but it was the slightly reddish and slightly brown unsightly splotch of hair on his face.

"Eew, Jake. A beard?" I whispered, scrunching up my face in disgust. Stuff got stuck in beards. Stuff like food particles and leaves. Gross.

"I've been gone for who knows how long and all you have to say to me is get out and eew? Nice Bells. I see hanging with the leeches is rubbing off on you quite nicely." He got up and walked over to me. Wow. He had really gotten tall!

"Look, Jake, Charlie's downstairs and although he's really excited about you coming back, I don't think he would appreciate it if he found you and Edward fighting up here." I said matter-of-factly. Charlie probably wouldn't care too much if he found just me and Jacob up here though.

"Why would we be fighting? Has he bitten you yet?" As he said this, he opened his mouth and shut it quickly, looking like he was about to bite me. He tried not to smile but he couldn't help it.

"Jake, don't be stupid. You're saying you don't want to fight him but what happened earlier today in the meadow says different." I stepped closer to him and crossed my arms. I had to tilt my head up to look at his face clearly.

As I said this, the smug look on his face dropped and he looked sad. He looked away then went to sit back on the bed. I snuck a glance at my alarm clock and knew that Charlie would go to sleep in about half an hour. I hoped Jake would be gone by then.

"Bella. About that. I…I'm so sorry." He put his head in his hands like Edward had in the meadow earlier. "Faye…she didn't know about the treaty and she wanted to kill Edward." He shook his head and dropped his hands back in his lap as he looked at me. With him sitting and me standing, our eyes were at the same level.

"But…if she wanted to kill him then why did you growl and look like you were going to attack?" I was confused. He had looked like he had wanted to kill Edward too and not just Edward but _me_.

"Faye didn't just want to kill Edward. She wanted to kill you too Bells." He said quietly. He looked down again and he kept twisting the end of my bedspread between his fingers. I was shocked. Why would she want to kill me? I wasn't a vampire…not yet anyway. I hadn't done anything to her. I didn't even know her. I went and sat next to Jake on the bed before I could fall to the ground. My legs didn't seem to work anymore.

"M…me? Why would she want to kill _me_?" My voice squeaked on the last word as I looked up at Jake expectantly.

He looked at me then stood up. He walked around the too-small room a bit then sat back down in the same spot. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly. He sighed and looked back at me and as I looked into his eyes, I knew that something had changed.

I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew this was not the same Jake. Not just on the outside but on the inside as well. What had happened to him while he was gone changed him somehow and I wasn't sure if it was a good change or a bad one.

"She…she heard thoughts about you from me and when she saw you…I dunno…she must've just snapped or something." He shrugged and looked away again. As I thought about what he'd just said, something dawned on me. As he looked at me I saw that he was _embarrassed_ about the blond wolf…about _Faye_.

"Oh my g…she was _jealous_?" When he looked away again, I thought my eyes would pop out of my head with shock. "What?!" I whisper screamed and as I heard the volume go down on the game downstairs, Jake and I both froze and stared at the door. As the volume went back up we both sighed.

"Jake…is Faye…is she your _girlfriend_?!" I asked incredulously. I just couldn't believe that Jake had forgotten about me and moved on so quickly. I was happy for him that he had found someone but I couldn't believe it! He had run away because an invitation to my wedding had upset him! I couldn't believe he had found someone that fast.

He looked back at me and shrugged. "Yeah. Why? Are you _jealous_ Bella?" He smiled condescendingly and this smile was Sam's to perfection. I guess some things would never change.

"Yeah, Jake. I've been dreaming of the day you would come back so we can be together. I am _so _jealous." The sarcasm in my voice was thick and I crossed my arms to get my point across. A smile spread across his face and I narrowed my eyes at him in return.

"Aww Bells, sorry to let you down but I already got a girlfriend. Looks like you'll be pining after _me _now huh?" He crossed his own arms and his smile got even bigger. That jerk!

"Looks to me like there'll be no pining from anyone then." I said as I put my hand in front of his face and wiggled the finger with Edward's ring with a similar smirk on my face. I had expected to wipe that stupid grin off his face but he smiled even wider. I looked at him in surprise as he reached over to my wrist. He gently grabbed the wooden wolf charm that was dangling from my bracelet and turned it towards me.

"Is that so?" He asked, pulling an eyebrow up. As he let go of the charm, I pulled my hand back to my side quickly and looked away.

"I wanted to take it off but Edward wouldn't let me." I mumbled while still looking away.

"If it had been up to me, I would have let you take off whatever you wanted." He whispered roughly and as I whipped my head around to look at him in shock, he had a well…wolfish smile on face.

"I don't think your girlfriend would appreciate that too much." I said smugly. Now that he had a girlfriend, I felt a bit freed yet I was afraid that her jealousy would pull me and Jake farther apart. I know I had told him I picked Edward but I had still hoped we would stay friends. Now that might be too big a thing to hope for. I sighed as I went to sit down on the bed.

"About that, Faye's not—" He didn't get to finish as I heard the TV turn off and heard Charlie's coming up the stairs. I looked at Jake in panic and he looked back at me with a similar look on his face.

"Would it be childish of me to hide in your closet?" He asked me in a hurried whisper. I shook my head no as I shooed him towards the closet with my hands. I remember Edward asking me that same question the first night he had stayed with me. Woah. Déjà vu.

I pulled my Wuthering Heights book off my desk and plopped back on my bed as Charlie opened the door. I threw a quick look towards my closet and saw Jake closing the door just in time.

"I'm gonna hit the hay kiddo." He said as he looked all around the room…for Edward, no doubt.

"Alright dad. Goodnight." I smiled gently and hoped I wasn't too obvious. He smiled back and as he closed the door behind him, I swear I heard him say, "That book again?"

I sighed deeply and looked towards the closet as Jake slipped out quietly. I shook my head at him and pointed towards the window. Edward would be here soon and I didn't want them to confront each other. Not tonight and definitely not in my bedroom.

He walked towards the window and I followed him to make sure he got out alright. Suddenly, he turned around and squeezed me like he always did when he hugged me. Again, I couldn't breathe. He smiled as he put me down and patted my head. I took a deep breath as I waited for him to leave.

"Good to have you back Jake." I whispered as he leaned out the window.

"Good to be back, Bells." He said as he jumped into the darkness of another night in ever eventful Forks.

I sighed and walked over to my bed and collapsed on it. As I turned my head, I saw the face of an angel staring back at me and he didn't look too happy.

**So there it is. Chapter 8 in all its glory. Can you guys believe this all happened in just one day? August 2nd is approaching fast and I honestly want to get through this as fast as I can but like everyone else, I have a life other than Twilight so this is as fast as I can go. I promised this chapter would be longer and hopefully it was more exciting...I liked writing it so I hope you liked reading it. Since most of the people reading this probably don't like Jake, I decided to make him as much of a jerk as he was before. I kind of kept him the same though. So again please review for the next chapter. I also gave Bella more of an attitude because honestly she was a bit wimpy before. And thanks to Alex Stark who wrote more than one sentence. That's also a cool name. Stark. Okay. Till next time. XOXO**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The obvious plus I also don't own the excerpt from New Moon that's also intermingled in this chapter. This is also my longest chapter so far. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 9**

My heart nearly jumped right out of my chest as I gasped lightly in surprise. He always had a way of appearing when I least expected him to. I sat up on the bed as I tried to calm my frantic heart.

I looked at him to see if I could judge his reaction but he already had the stony face back, not letting me see any of the emotion that had colored his face a second ago. I knew that he knew that Jake had just left. He could probably smell Jake everywhere. I sighed deeply as I waited for him to say something. Something like, "Do you realize how often you're putting your life in danger?" or "I can't believe you Bella!" and as I waited for him to say something, I got more and more antsy.

He hadn't moved an inch and he seemed to be thinking. I wished he would just scold me and get it over with. I was exhausted and today seemed to escalate into an unreal dream state. I half thought I was hallucinating and knew I needed to sleep. I looked at him expectantly as he looked back.

It seemed like we were both waiting for the other to say something. It was like a stand off but he had the unfair advantage of a lifetime of patience whereas I was silently screaming in my head for him to say something. This was one of those moments where I wished I wasn't the one exception to his special gift.

"It's funny." He said quietly, scaring my heart into hyper drive once more. I waited for him to go on but he seemed to be looking at my hair. I touched it self-consciously and wondered what cryptic thing he would say now.

"What's funny?" I whispered, almost too softly. He had heard me though. He always seemed to hear me.

He reached over and held a loose strand of hair in his hand, examining it while turning it this way and that. I was completely lost but I waited for him to give me some hint as to what he was thinking.

He tucked the loose strand into my bun and kept staring at my hair but then his eyes traveled down to my obviously curious face. He sighed lightly and closed his eyes.

"It's funny how you look like you've just recently showered but you smell rather repulsive…almost _doglike_." He enunciated, clearly making his point that he didn't approve of Jake being here.

"Ha. Yeah. Funny story." As I said this, his eyes snapped open and a curious look came across his face but it was quickly replaced with one of irritation. "Ok. Maybe not so funny." I said delicately as he sighed and shook his head in frustration.

"Bella, how many times have I told you that there's always a risk when you're around werewolves. Especially young ones. Weren't you with me at the meadow today when he almost attacked us? Or were you not seeing the same thing I was? I don't understand your constant _need _to put yourself in harms way." He pinched the bridge of his nose and I felt my eyes getting hot with ugly tears. Oh no.

"You're mad." I looked down and hoped the tears would go back to where they came from. This was just all too much for one day.

He opened his eyes slowly and looked at me for what seemed a lifetime before he reached over and stroked my cheek. I was still looking away but he would have none of that. He tilted my face towards his, forcing me to look at him squarely. I closed my eyes as the tears that had threatened to fall retreated.

He slowly leaned towards me and kissed both my lids before finally kissing my mouth gently, putting the slightest amount of force behind his lips. Before I could push his limits, he pulled away and waited until I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Not at you, love. Never at you." As I felt the truth behind his words, I suddenly felt the weariness that had begun to slowly creep up on me. I reached to my lamp to turn off the light and suddenly, we were surrounded in darkness.

"Sleepy? That's probably a good idea. You've had an…eventful day." He had wanted to say something else, probably along the lines of hectic but he couldn't. He was still Edward after all.

As I settled under the covers, I could almost feel the curiosity radiating from him in waves. I snuggled closer to him and could feel the cold of his body, even through the thick cover. I could feel him looking at me and I sighed gently.

"Jake and I had an…interesting talk. He seems different. Changed. You remember the blond wolf with him at the meadow? Well, it seems her name is Faye and she's Jake's…girlfriend." I finished heavily, still shocked at the idea myself.

"Interesting indeed. So that's why she was so protective of him and vice versa. I see now. That makes sense." He said certainly. He had a knack for saying the most confusing things sometimes.

"Care to elaborate?" I nudged him with my shoulder, hoping to bring him out of his thoughts and back to the present.

"It's just, at the meadow, the thoughts that they were thinking about each other were so _strong_. It was like they were pulled to each other. Remember those polarized rocks that we studied in biology last year?" I nodded my head as he waited for me to remember the experiment we had done with magnets.

"They were like that, with each other. It's like one couldn't live without the other. I have to say it was almost as strong as how I feel about you." I looked at him and knew he meant every word.

"As I do about you." I said back to him with the same conviction in my voice. He looked at me as that crooked smile crept back onto his face and he lightly stroked my face with the back of his hand.

I thought about what he'd just said, about the pull between Jake and Faye. I started thinking back to a time that seemed so far away. I thought about what Jake had said to me that one day on the beach.

"_Imprinting?" I repeated the unfamiliar word. "No. What's that mean?"_

"_It's one of those bizarre things we have to deal with. It doesn't happen to everyone. In fact, it's the rare exception, ties we all used to think were legends. He'd heard of imprinting, but he never dreamed…"_

"_What is it?" I prodded._

_Jacob's eyes strayed to the ocean. "Sam did love Leah. But when he saw Emily, that didn't matter anymore. Sometimes…we don't exactly know why…we find our mates that way." His eyes flashed back to me, his face reddening. "I mean…our soul mates."_

Then later in my kitchen, Edward had said something about imprinting after he had read the thoughts of the pack.

"_The imprinting compulsion is one of the strangest things I've ever witnessed in my life, and I've seen some strange things." He shook his head wonderingly. "The way Sam is tied to his Emily is impossible to describe—or I should say _her Sam. _Sam really had no choice. It reminds me of _A Midsummer Night's Dream _with all the chaos caused by the fairies' love spells…like magic." He smiled. "It's very nearly as strong as the way I feel about you."_

I turned more towards Edward as I understood and a gasp tore from my lips. He looked worried.

"Bella?" He whispered and I put up a finger to have a moment to think this through.

"So," I said finally, "you're saying that they…_imprinted _on each other?" He was looking at me intently to judge my reaction to this strange piece of news. I honestly didn't know how to react. I was happy for Jake but then again that strong a bond is extreme. Sam had accidentally mauled Emily's face but she loved him anyway. If the imprinting business hadn't mixed into their lives, Sam might still be with Leah and then Leah might not have been so bitter.

I looked back at Edward, separating myself from my thoughts and waited for him to say something.

"Well,…yes. Actually, no." He said hesitantly.

"Way to be cryptic Edward. What do you mean?" I poked his arm and looked at him with an irritated look splayed on my face.

He sighed and I could tell he seemed…awkward…to be the one telling me this. I wondered what he was thinking.

"Just go to sleep Bella. You're tired. I'll tell you in the morning. Besides, I'm not sure it's mine to tell." He looked down and twirled a strand of my hair in his hand and looked away.

"Edward. You're worrying me. What is it?" I pulled myself up on my elbows and looked him clear in the eye.

He looked back at me then he gently but firmly pushed me back down on the bed and tucked the covers around me. I huffed in annoyance. Why couldn't he just spit it out?!

Then as I glared at him, I tiny smile split across his face and he started humming my lullaby. I kept glaring at him but before I knew it, my eyes were closing.

"You're cheating," I mumbled sleepily as I settled even deeper into the covers. Sleep was about to take me over when I heard him chuckle gently.

"No, love, just buying some time." I didn't hear anything else as sleep enveloped me.

**Wow I wrote 9 chapters all revolving around 1 day. Whoo. Thanks to those who reviewed. I checked my stats and 1000 people have read my spin but only 13 have reviwed...strange isn't it. Anyway so imprinting huh? Strange indeedy. Oh I told my friend that she should read my spin and she hmmed and mmmed as she read and when she was done she looked at me and said "Ok. Where's the rest?" and I told her I have a bit of writers block and thats when she started cracking up. She looked at me in between the cracking up and clearly said "Oh honey, you're not a writer. How can you have writers block?" So thats when I picked up my jaw which had dropped to the floor while she was laughing. Kind of discouraging but what does she know. Heh...so reviews please. Till next time. XOXO Also, I was listening to Come Home by Lifehouse as I wrote this chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except Faye. Also, I am SO sorry about what I said in the last chapter's disclaimer. I said it was an excerpt from New Moon when its actually Eclipse. I can't believe I made that mistake. I am again SOOOO sorry about that.**

**Chapter 10**

JPOV

As I crossed the invisible line between La Push and Forks, I felt myself relax and slowed down. Bella had looked good. She had smelled even better since I had caught her coming out of the shower, she wasn't tainted with the icy sharp smell of the bloodsuckers.

I made my way to the house but slowed down when I smelled Faye nearby. I quickly changed back and put on my ripped jeans.

I saw her walking towards me and she was truly beautiful. She looked almost like one of the leeches…_Rosalie_. I immediately regretted thinking this. She was much more beautiful than any of the leeches could ever be. Her beauty captured me every time I saw her, almost like the first time I'd seen her in Canada.

I had been hunting a rabbit when I had heard thoughts intrude mine. I would have ignored it like I always did when the pack tried to contact me but I could tell that this one's mind was not part of the pack back home. This one seemed to be thinking in French. As I had gone wearily to the source of the thoughts, I had seen her. She was beautiful, even as a wolf.

As I stepped on a branch and snapped it in half, I was brought back to the present. She was smiling at me but I could tell she was worried.

Her soft, golden hair cascaded around her shoulders and it sparkled from the light of the moon shining on it. She had pearly white skin, almost like Bella's, and big, bright emerald eyes that shone innocently. She had a small button nose that I used to tease her about and full lips. She was 5' 8" but still nowhere near my height. I watched her walk towards me as her curvy but slender body swayed this way and that.

"Jacob." She had a French accent that made her seem somewhat exotic. I smiled at her to let her know everything was alright. She sighed gently, like a doe, as she finally reached me and slipped into my embrace. Holding Bella was like holding a popsicle compared to Faye who was like…like a hot fudge sundae. I felt guilty for the unfair comparison. Bella was still very dear to me and I wouldn't cast her aside just because I had Faye.

"So," I pulled her from me to get a good look at her face, "how are you and my dad getting along? Is he treating you okay?" I asked her worriedly. I wanted her to feel completely at home even though she was far from her home.

"Oh yes! He has been…how you say? Very…hospitable." She nodded as she finally found the word and smiled widely as she looked up at me.

I nodded back and held her waist as we slowly walked towards the tiny house. "That's good. Wouldn't want anyone mistreating my girlfriend." I smiled as I said the word. Once, not long ago, I thought I would only say that word about Bella but things change.

Faye looked at me like I saw Bella look at her bloodsucker. She looked at me like she wasn't _complete _unless I was with her. The way she looked at me completely warmed my heart and overwhelmed me at the same time. It made me not want to be away from her for very long which was partly why I left when Bella told me to.

We went into the small garage and I opened the door of the Rabbit for her to sit in like Bella used to once. She sat down lightly and pulled her knees up to her chest as she looked at me tinker with the motorcycle I still had. Bella's was in the darkest corner of the garage, waiting for whenever she wanted it back.

"What did you and dad talk about?" I asked curiously. I hoped he hadn't told her some embarrassing story from my childhood. Ugh.

"Oh it was wonderful! He told me of the legends of your…uh…your…" She moved her hands around in the air as she tried to think of the right word. She only had 5 months of English training but she was doing surprisingly well.

"Ancestors?" I filled in for her. With Faye, I felt ever patient.

"Yes!" She exclaimed excitedly as her eyes got wider. "It was great. So interesting." She nodded to herself. She also looked at me in awe and I knew Billy had told her about my right to be the leader of the pack. I sighed as I looked away. I would have to talk to him about that the things he told Faye.

"I'm glad you're having a good time here. I was worried you might not like being in La Push." I said quietly as I looked at her from the corner of my eye. I saw her stand up and walk towards me. It only took her 3 steps in the tiny garage. She laid a warm hand on my cheek and turned my face to look at her. Her eyes roamed my face a few times and a serious look slipped into place on hers.

"I love anywhere and everywhere if you are there with me." She said this with a strong conviction and I stared back as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss me. I leaned down a bit to make it easier for her.

As her lips touched mine, I thought my world was spinning crazily. I worried about hurting her so I didn't hold her too tight but she, apparently, didn't have the same worry. She pushed herself closer to me and kissed me so passionately that we were both breathing hard when she finally pulled away. She smiled lightly and right then, in this tiny garage with the moon shining through, she looked just like an angel.

"Should we go in so your papa does not worry?" She asked gently. Her voice was a high soprano and despite the fact that she was nineteen, she looked like a little porcelain doll.

"You go in. I'll be in shortly." I stroked her wavy hair as she looked up at me in what could only be described as a heartbreakingly affectionate gaze.

"Alright." She kept looking up at me and neither of us moved away from each other. She sighed lightly and hugged me once more as she put her head on my chest and I closed my eyes as I felt her warmth mingle with mine. I sighed deeply and she pulled away softly.

I looked back down at her and kissed her again, even more gently then the last time and she kissed back just as gently. Her lips felt like fluttering wings on mine as she pulled away.

"Je t'aime, Jacob." She said this so lightly that as soon as she said it, the wind carried it away like the feathers of a bird.

"I love you too." I whispered back as I finally felt my heart complete itself.

**Let me explain myself. Yes. Chapter from Jake's point of view. No, I don't regret it. I just wanted you guys to see what I do about Faye and Jake's relationship. That was it. Also, I kind of wanted some people to go easy on Jake. He's really not as bad as some think he is. Now I'm not saying I'm on Team Jacob no, not at all but I just wanted to show a different side of him. Be assured that I will be going back to Bella's POV for the next chapter. I also wanted to show what Faye looks like. Please review and tell me if you think putting JPOV was a good idea or not. Thanks again for all those who reviewed. Till next time. XOXO I was listening to Rough Landing, Holly by Yellowcard as I wrote this chapter.**


	12. Chapter 11 Warning

**Chapter 11 Warning!**

**This is just a couple of warnings I felt I should make about chapter 11. Now, even though this whole little story of mine is rated T, I should say that the next chapter is really rated T so beware before moving on. Next, chapter 11 is a whopping 4 ½ pages so if you're not in the mood to read something that long than buhbye. I suggest you just settle deeper into your seat and get comfy with a snack or something and just get through it. This is just a warning from me to you. If you choose to read chapter 11 than I congratulate you and hope you like it! If not then I hope you liked the preceding chapters!**

**Toodledoo!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Whats mine is mine. Whats not is...not. Duh. Longest chapter yet. Enjoy. **

**TO GET THE FULL EFFECT OF THIS CHAPTER I SUGGEST LISTENING TO CITY OF DEVILS BY YELLOWCARD FOR THE ITALICS/BEGINNING PART AND LISTENING TO HOW I GO BY YELLOWCARD FOR THE REST!!**

**Chapter 11**

BPOV

_I walked and walked and walked but the beach seemed like it would never end. The sun was shining straight on me and I felt lazy. I wanted to sit down and enjoy the warmth but it seemed I couldn't. I was stuck walking and walking with no end in sight. _

_As I kept walking, the sun disappeared. I was scared but I kept walking. I wanted to go back to the sunlight but I had no control. As I kept walking, I heard a snarl and finally stopped. I slowly turned around and there was the blond werewolf again. She was snarling and growling and I could see her teeth as she pulled her lips back in another ear shattering snarl. _

_I started backing up but she was coming towards me, faster then I was getting away. I stood there and looked around for somewhere to run to, for some way to get away. That's when I saw another werewolf next to me. It was the russet red wolf and even in this sense, I knew it was Jacob._

"_Jake!" I yelled and my voice sounded strange to me. "Jake! Help me!" I yelled even louder. The blond wolf was getting closer and closer and I seemed to be locked in that very spot. I looked at him in panic and he just stared back at me. Why wasn't he helping me? Why wasn't he stopping the blond wolf that seemed to want to hurt me? Why was he just standing there?!_

_I looked to my other side to find something to fend her off with and there was my angel. His face was pained and scared. He looked at me and he seemed to be in agony. I wanted to go to him and tell him it was alright. His face was so twisted in pain that I thought Jane from the Volturi might come stepping out of the darkness any second. _

"_Edward! I can't move. What's going on?!" I was suddenly aware of something cold touching my forehead but I still couldn't move from that spot. I looked at Jake who was now standing next to the blond wolf and he didn't seem to be doing anything but just standing there. _

_I looked back towards Edward and he still seemed to be in pain. As he fell to his knees, I felt a piece of me break and struggled to move towards him. He looked at me then closed his eyes in anguish._

"_Bella, run." I heard him say this so softly that I barely heard it. Just as he said this, the sunlight appeared above him and he sparkled so brightly that I had to close my eyes against the glare._

As I opened my eyes, I glanced around to see that I was in my room and in my bed and I was breathing hard from the dream…nightmare. There was something cold and hard on my forehead. I realized it was a hand. That was what I had felt on my forehead in the dream.

"Bella?" I heard softly from behind my head. I turned swiftly to find Edward looking at me with a worried look that was almost like the one in my dream. I cleared my throat and smiled at him.

"Hey." I said softly, not sure if Charlie had gone to the station yet.

"Hi." He said as he suddenly smiled and all traces of worry were erased from his features. I really wished he wouldn't worry about me so much. I wondered what he'd heard from my nightmare.

"So what were you dreaming about?" He asked as he stroked my arm up and down with the tips of his fingers, making me shiver.

"Nothing too interesting." I told him, not wanting to worry him any further. He didn't need to know the things that haunted me at night. That would just make him overreact.

"Sounded pretty interesting." As he said this, I snuck a glance at him and he was still looking at his fingers on my arm. I sighed and started getting up. I looked at the clock and was shocked to see that it said 10:23. The sun was shining brightly through the window and I guessed that was what had woken me up.

"Wait. Where's Alice? I would've thought she would have woken me up at seven sharp like she said." I said, starting to get out of bed and stretched out.

"Bella, look outside. I highly doubt you guys can do anything outside while the sun is up." He started getting up from the bed at a human speed which made me suspect he was up to something.

"Is Charlie…" I looked pointedly at the door before opening it.

"He left hours ago. I would've woken you but you needed the sleep. You seemed so tired last night." He said as he stood behind me while I stepped into the hall.

"I guess I was kind of tired. It's just the planning that Alice feels compelled to involve me in whenever she can." I chuckled lightly as I turned back towards him.

He nodded as he stared at the floor and then at my closet. This made me remember how Jake had hid in it last night and I started to blush. As I walked towards the bathroom, I turned back to Edward and opened my mouth to say something but he was a step ahead of me.

"Human moment?" He asked gently and as I nodded, he turned and went back to sit on my bed and wait for me to get out. I smiled at him before opening the door to the bathroom and stepping inside with a heavy sigh.

I showered, brushed my teeth and dressed as quickly as I could so I wouldn't keep him waiting too long. I was afraid that if I made him wait too long, he might get bored and leave. Knowing Edward, he probably wouldn't but that didn't take away the worry.

As I walked back into the bedroom, he smiled at me with such a lopsided little smile that it made him look absolutely adorable. He opened his arms and I graciously accepted the offer as I settled into his stony embrace. I tucked my head under his chin and I closed my eyes as I felt his breath on my hair. I took in a breath and the delicious smell coming off of him was so tantalizing that I almost licked my lips. I looked up at him and I brought my lips closer to his but I wanted to lighten the mood that he seemed to be in so instead of pushing my lips to his, I just stopped halfway.

He opened his eyes to look at me curiously as I looked back at him. As he moved his lips closer, I moved mine farther back. He raised an eyebrow to look at me speculatively. I stared back at him and tried hard not to smile at his confusion. He moved his lips closer and I pulled away once more.

It was such a hard thing to do since all I craved was to press my lips against his but I wanted to prove a point to myself so I kept at it.

"Bella." He growled and I could tell it was only half playful. I wanted to push it so as he came closer, I pulled back once more and I could tell Edward was getting really irritated by this. He sighed deeply and pulled his head back, assuming that I wasn't going to kiss him. That's when I moved my head forward and stopped halfway once more. He had his eyes closed, in irritation or thinking I was going to kiss him, I didn't know.

I started kissing his left cheek and worked along his jawbone to his right cheek. Then I kissed the corners of his mouth and simply blew on his lips before pulling away.

That's when his eyes opened fast, startling me in the process. Before I knew it, I was pressed up against something hard and as I looked around, I realized it was the wall. Edward growled at me roughly before pressing his lips so hard against mine that I felt like the breath get knocked right out of me. His open lips had forced mine open and I felt his breath in my mouth, icy cold and _so _delicious.

He was pressed up against me and he had one arm around my waist and another was holding my head to his. As if he needed to. I felt my tongue touch his and I moaned lightly as my hands went to his shirt. He didn't stop me as I ran my hands down his chest and to the end of his shirt. I slipped my hands under his shirt and felt the stony abs that resided there. I slipped my hands to his back and pulled him even impossibly closer to me. My tongue seemed to have a mind of its own.

I had to pull away. I had to! It was either that or pass out from not being able to breathe! I held him to me tightly as I disentangled my tongue from his and pulled my face away and started literally panting. As I pushed my lips back to his, I heard him moan and just like that, I was alone. It took me a second to open my eyes and realize that Edward was gone.

I blinked a few times and realized I probably looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Edward?" I called lightly as I took a few deep breaths to steady myself. At least I had proven my theory right. He wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

I sat on the bed to calm myself down. I knew I had pushed him as far as I could today and made myself ready for disappointment when he came back.

"Damn it Bella!" I heard him by the window, a good and far distance away from me. "I can't believe you! I'm starting to think you're more dangerous than me!" He said with a strained voice and I could tell he was seriously upset with me.

"Don't be mad at me for how _you _reacted, Edward. All I did was tempt you. I didn't force you to kiss me like that." I stood up and walked over to him as I crossed my arms. He wouldn't win this argument.

"You did force me to do it! I might not have a beating heart but I'm still a man Bella! You can't toy with me like that." He said as he pointed an accusing finger at me. My jaw dropped in shock. He was really blaming me!

"Oh yeah? How about when you dazzle me into forgetting things? That's not toying? This was just me getting even." I pointed back at him. He pulled his arms to his sides tightly and huffed in frustration.

"You just love testing my restraint, don't you?" He asked, gentler now. I walked closer to him now that he'd calmed down.

"I just wanted to see if I had any way of getting you to keep your promise once we got married. Once we're married, I would have fulfilled all your requirements leaving me with nothing to bargain with. I just wanted to see, that's all." I said gently as I slipped my hand into his and leaned towards him.

He sighed lightly and closed his eyes as he shook his head from side to side. "Sometimes you say the craziest things." He chuckled lightly. I was already forgiven. That was easy.

"Don't think you're forgiven just yet." He said so clearly that I snapped my head back from his chest to look at him. Could he read my mind now? He looked just as surprised as I was but his was to my reaction. I sighed and calmed my racing heart.

"So, what's my punishment?" I asked with a smile clear in my voice. His face suddenly turned serious and I realized something was up.

He looked back at the closet then slowly, thoughtfully, he walked towards the door, pulling me along with him. He went down to the kitchen, still without saying a single word and got out a box of pop tarts and put one in the toaster before turning back to me.

"What would you say if I said your punishment was to stay away from Jacob as long as the blond one…his girlfriend is with him?" He ran his thumb over the back of my hand and I could tell he felt uncomfortable asking this question.

I was about to ask him why he would tell me not to go near them but then bits and pieces of my recent nightmare came back to me. As I thought about the blond werewolf growling and snarling as she came closer and closer, I felt suddenly terrified. My heart nearly jumped out of my chest as the toaster popped back up.

I knew Edward was thinking about yesterday, at the meadow, and I kind of agreed with him. Faye didn't even know me and she already didn't seem to like me. I wondered if she would like me if she got to know me but I pushed that thought aside as Edward looked back at me expectantly.

I didn't want to stay away from Jake. I wanted to question him and yell at him for running away but he would most likely be with Faye and that didn't seem like a good idea. Mixing me and her might be a deadly combination…for me.

"Fine. I guess." I said back to him as I walked around him to get a plate to put the pop tart on. I sat down in a chair as Edward sat in the other and he stared at me curiously as I bit into my warm breakfast. I rolled my eyes at him as he kept staring.

"I remember the meadow, ok?" I told his grumpily as an explanation to why I accepted his request without a fight.

He nodded and held my empty hand and I felt him twisting my ring this way and that on my finger. It was getting to be a habit of his. As I bit into the last piece of pop tart, I saw a flash of white on my left and felt my heart escalate.

As I turned my head to the source, I saw it was Alice and she was looking at me ominously.

"Alice?" I asked curiously. Something was wrong.

She held up a hand to stop me. Her face twisted up in pain. "I see…misery."

**What can I say, I'm a romantic at heart. This chapter took me nearly 3 hours to write because I kept erasing and rewriting. I hope you guys like it and so please review. Oh and as a side note, that thing that Bella did to Edward really does drive guys totally bouncing off the walls mad. Trust me. Edward has more restraint than most guys though. Nobody really said anything about my JPOV chapter (chapter 10)so I'm guessing that nobody like it and now I'll go and cry my little eyes out. No. I just wish someone would have said SOMETHING about it. Alex Stark?Where'd you go?Haha ok I hope you guys review once you read this chapter. Till next time. Oh the songs for this chapter are City of Devils by Yellowcard and How I Go by Yellowcard. The dream is City of Devils. The rest is How I Go. **


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: You guys know all this already. You like long chapters well then here you go!Another long chapter.**

**Chapter 12**

My mind ran quickly through all the things that could have happened between last night and this morning. The Volturi was my number one concern. I felt myself taking deep, steady breaths as I tried to control my heart. Then I thought of how Faye had nearly confronted Rosalie and Emmett yesterday. Oh no!

"Alice?" I asked again, my voice cracking nervously. As her face broke into a huge grin I swear I felt my heart stop and start back up again.

"I see misery for you Bella. I'm making you pick out china patterns today." She smiled devilishly as she disappeared and reappeared a second later with a huge box in her hands.

"Alice! Don't do that to me! I don't think my heart can handle it." I took a deep breath and I felt Edward gently rubbing my hand as he tried to calm me down. I shook my head and put my head on the table.

"Alice, remember what we talked about. No going overboard with the planning. Vegas is still an option." He warned her seriously. She put the box on the ground and then she planted her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at Edward.

"You wouldn't _dare_." She whispered fiercely and looked well…like a vampire as she said this.

"Oh yeah?" He looked right back at her, not even flinching. Then I saw Alice go into one of her visions and when it was over, I heard a loud clang coming from across me. I quickly turned to see Alice with a deformed piece of metal with a handle in her hand, merely inches away from Edward's head. As I looked closer, I saw that the metal she had in her hand was Charlie's pan and it looked deformed because it had an outline of Edward's head indented in it.

I gasped loudly as my jaw dropped in shock. "Alice!" I scolded.

"Sorry Bella. I'll buy Charlie a new one. Don't look at me like that. You didn't see what he was planning to do. Vegas indeed. Humph." She put the useless pan on the table and walked back to the box indignantly.

As I stood up and walked towards the living room, I wandered about the wedding and if a certain werewolf would be attending. Maybe I should invite him personally but that left his girlfriend. If I invited him, I would have to invite her too.

"Bella." I was lost in my thoughts so when I heard Alice call my name behind me, I jumped slightly and turned around quickly.

"Ok Alice. Let's see the patterns." I said resignedly. There was no point in arguing about it when I knew I would end up doing it in the end.

"Didn't you promise Edward something mere moments ago?" She asked as she lifted the box and put it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Uh…I think so. Why?" I didn't know where she was going with this.

"Your future just disappeared. That's very disconcerting." She scolded me lightly while still looking away. She opened the box and started pulling out several sample plates.

I thought about what she could possibly be talking about and it hit me. I had planned on inviting Jake and Faye to the wedding. Oh.

"You know, I like the fact that you can't see my wedding. It makes things…interesting. Like maybe something will go terribly wrong and Edward and I will have to get married really quickly and the reception will be cancelled." I said quickly, knowing she would catch every word. She couldn't see the wedding because Seth was attending.

"Oh don't you wish." She said as she handed me a plate with a pattern with leaves surrounding it.

"I like it. There, that's done." I said as I stood up and looked over to where Edward was still sitting at the table.

"No Bella. You have to look through them all and then decide." She said as she gently pushed me back on the couch and handed me another sample plate. This one had a small pond and three ducks floating in the middle of it.

"Ducks? Alice, can't I just leave it in your ever capable hands?" I asked as I closed my eyes. I didn't know anything about china patterns and I could honestly care less. I just wished we could skip over the wedding and just get to our honeymoon already. Whether it was a fancy wedding or Vegas, both ways I would have a ring on my finger and the last name Cullen. Alice was starting to blow things out of proportion.

"Bella, trust me. Maybe not in five or ten years but possibly in 100 years, you'll think back to this day and you'll feel glad to be able to say that _you _picked the food and that _you _picked the china pattern to the happiest day of your life." She looked back at me softly and I felt myself give in.

"Don't let her intimidate you so easily love." I heard next to me on the couch as I felt a stony cold hand slip around my waist tentatively. I leaned back towards him and fit myself into the corners and crevices of his body.

She huffed angrily as she snatched the duck plate out of my hand only to replace it with one that was completely pink and had white polka dots all over it.

I looked at Alice incredulously. "Really Alice. Pink?" I asked her while chuckling. Pink. With polka dots. Honestly.

She simply shrugged and took it out of my hand as she put another one in its place. This went on for about an hour before my eyes started getting crossed from all the different colors and patterns that adorned the plates.

I turned my head towards Edward and closed my eyes as I felt him skimming his lips up and down my neck. Wow that felt incredible. As Alice put another plate into my hand, I felt Edward tense up behind me and brought my eyes to the plate in my hands. It was the most incredible thing I'd ever seen.

It had ridges around it and it swooped down so it was almost a bowl but not quite there. The design that led towards the middle was so gorgeous. It was light green but it was the scene in the middle of the plate that captured my interest. It was our meadow. It also had a house in the background that strangely resembled the glass house of the Cullens.

**(You can see the plate at my account website. I will put up a link to the picture.****) **

I gasped as I brought it closer to look at all the intricate details clearly. Edward had stopped breathing. I didn't understand his reaction to the plate but Alice apparently did since she looked at the both of us smugly.

"I knew that was the one. Aren't you glad you kept the set Edward?" She said distractedly as she started putting the rest of the samples back in the box.

I turned my whole body to look at Edward. What did she mean he kept it? I looked at him curiously but his eyes were still glued on the plate in my hand. He saw me staring at him and looked up to meet my gaze then smiled sheepishly.

"Do you like it?" He asked lightly but I could guess there was something deeper behind his question. The truth was I loved it. After seeing this sample, there wasn't anything else for me to look at. I had decided the second I laid my eyes on it but it seemed to have a deeper meaning for Edward.

"It's absolutely stunning. It dazzles me almost as much as you do." I said as I nudged him with my elbow.

As I said this, his eyes seem to light up. He looked almost as happy as when I had said yes to his proposal. He reached over gently and held the other side of the plate as we both looked down at it.

"Alice, it's perfect." I said while still staring at the plate in awe. She shrugged casually.

"Of course it is. It's just like you to love something that's a hand-me-down. Hey! Now you have your something old! That's another thing to cross off the list. Excellent!" She grinned broadly as she looked at the two of us. I was confused and seeing Edward seemed to understand Alice's weird rant only confused me that much more.

"Alice. I don't think I understand." I said simply as she stood up and picked up the box easily.

"Sorry, too busy to explain. I'll let Edward explain it. Keep the sample. See you later." She said as she waved and just like that, she was gone.

I looked back at the plate as I waited for Edward to explain what that was all about. I scooted away and turned my body completely around to face him and gauge his reaction.

"Ok. Explain." I whispered as I turned the plate around to face him. He slowly reached out and took the plate from me and ran his fingers over the ridges as he closed his eyes.

"You have no idea how much it means to me that you chose this." He looked back at me and it was such a passionate look that I felt myself getting lost in his eyes. I felt woozy and took a shaky breath as he turned back to look at the plate.

"Edward, what did she mean by that? She said it's a hand-me-down. What is that supposed to mean?" I crossed my arms and waited for him to tell me what I didn't seem to know.

"Bella, this china set used to belong to my mother. It's one of the things I acquired many years ago and kept it because Alice specifically told me to keep it." He said quietly as he looked to see my reaction to this interesting piece of information.

I gasped as I looked back at the plate and then back at him. It really _was _a hand-me-down. Alice was right. It was my something old and it was just right.

"Oh Edward. It's perfect." I looked back at him and scooted closer as he wrapped his arms around me gently.

As I reveled in the perfect moment, I felt Edward stop breathing and he suddenly became still and tense. I started moving but he pulled me back to him. Then I heard knocking. It was coming from the door. I wonder who could've made Edward behave so strangely.

"French? That's strange." I heard Edward whisper quietly from behind me.

"Hello? Bella? Can we talk?" It was a strangely soprano voice with what seemed like some sort of accent that I had never heard before but she seemed to know who I was.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Immediately in my head I was thinking it was a member of the Volturi and he would have to change me right here and now.

"Don't open that door Bella." He replied quietly and there came a hiss from between his teeth.

"I need to talk to you _alone_." The strange girl said from behind the door. "I promise I won't hurt you. I'm…sorry about what happened in the forest. I was not thinking clearly." She said loudly and clearly and I thought back. Forest? That's when it hit me. She meant the meadow. Faye. My heart started racing as I pushed myself back towards Edward and I heard a weird noise resonating around us. I realized the weird noise was me whimpering.

"Bella, I know you are in there. I promise not to hurt _you_." I had heard it. She had made it clear that she wanted to hurt Edward. That wouldn't happen because I wouldn't give her the chance. I waited and sat still against Edward who still wasn't breathing. The knocking stopped and I waited a second before sighing with relief. She had left.

Edward didn't relax his grip on me as I heard a thump above us. I looked at Edward as he grimaced darkly. He shook his head from side to side as he sighed heavily.

"If you thought a door would stop me, you were wrong."

**Dundundun. Go to my account site to see the plate. I think it's stunning. So not much to say about this chapter. Pretty self-explanatory. Thank you so much for all those who reviewed. It's you guys who keep me going. I have a teeny bit of writers block and I'm going to be flying somewhere from Monday afternoon and I'm getting back Friday evening...a couple of hours before Stephenie's Breaking Dawn comes out so needless to say I'm taking my laptop with me to try and finish in time. Till next time. XOXO Song for this chapter is Won't Stop by OneRepublic.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Nothin but Faye.**

**Chapter 13**

I turned towards the staircase and was shocked by what I saw. I was expecting the snarling blond werewolf from the meadow but instead there stood the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She would beat Rosalie in a beauty pageant hands down. Surrounded by so many extraordinarily beautiful girls made me feel extremely insignificant.

She had wavy blond hair that went a little past her shoulders. Her body was long and slender but curvy in all the right places. Her body was nothing compared to her face. If I hadn't known any better, I would have said she was a vampire. Her skin was beautifully pale and her eyes were such a bright green that you couldn't help but stare. She had a small nose and full lips.

If she hadn't been scowling, she would have looked like an angel. I couldn't believe I was scared of what this sweet looking girl would do to me. I could tell she was older than me and I was shocked at Jake for going out with someone who was so much older than him but I guess imprinting didn't really give him much of a choice.

"Bella, stay behind me." I heard Edward whisper in my ear. I saw Faye's face twitch as she heard him say this. Her scowl deepened and now she was glaring at Edward.

"Don't be ridicule! I would never hurt _her_! I was that way in the forest because of _you _monster!" She pointed an accusatory finger at Edward and he flinched back as if she had stabbed him with that finger. I stood in front of him as his hands slipped away from me and he looked down.

"That's enough. You're in my house so there will be no bad things said about my fiancé. I don't care who you are! If you can't be nice, you can get out. I guess you didn't get the hint when nobody opened the door." Just like Jake. I shook my head and sighed. I knew I'd have to deal with this eventually but I had really hoped it would be later. Oh well. No time like the present.

"Edward. It's ok. She won't hurt me. Just give us a moment." I turned to look at me and his mouth opened in surprise.

"Bella." He started shaking his head but I laid a hand on his cheek, stopping him.

"I'll be _fine_." I told him gently but firmly. He looked back at me and I don't know what he saw on my face but he nodded once quickly and was gone. My hand was hanging in the air where his face was a second ago. I crossed my arms and sighed as I turned around to face the main character of my most recent nightmare.

She smiled tentatively and walked over to where I was. I took a step back and seeing this, she stopped.

"Bella. You don't think I would hurt the one Jacob loves so much?" Seeing as it was a rhetorical question, I forced myself not to answer even though it had seemed like she wanted to hurt me before. It had also seemed like Jake wouldn't have done much about it.

She kept walking and sat down on the couch. I walked over and sat a good distance away from her on the other side of the couch. She turned towards me and looked me up and down once then smiled broadly. I couldn't quite tell if she was being fake or not but I smiled back just to be polite.

"I wanted to talk to you about something that has been making Jacob very sad." She frowned as she said this. She started looking around the living room and I wondered what she was thinking. Then her eyes traveled to the plate and she picked it up before I could protest. I didn't want to be rude but I was afraid she would do something to the beautiful plate. She turned it over in her hand and her eyes widened.

"This is beautiful. Where did you get this?" She asked me loudly.

"It's a piece from a set so please be careful with it. It was Edward's mother's around the early 1900's." I looked at it and it captured me once again. As soon as she heard Edward's name, she quickly put it back on the table.

"What did you want to speak to me about?" I asked her, suddenly irritated. Even Jake didn't hate Edward as much as she seemed to. If he did, he did it well because Faye seemed to absolutely loathe Edward.

She turned back towards me and suddenly looked very uncomfortable. She fidgeted a couple of times before she looked at me with those big eyes.

"Jake said you were getting married. Soon." She looked at me intently. This made me curious.

"Yes, that's right." I said cautiously as I stared back at her.

"He was wondering if he was still invited." She looked away again and I suddenly understood where she was going with this. I hadn't made a decision yet but it seemed she would make one for me. Of course I wanted Jake to go but I wasn't sure about Faye.

I shook my head and sighed once before making my decision. Then I plastered a smile on my face and looked up at her.

"Of course he's still invited. And so are you, of course." She smiled back at me as she heard this.

"Thank you so much. He was sad maybe you didn't want him to go." Her French accent made her sound even more petite and I couldn't imagine how someone could not stare at her. She stood up and started walking towards the door as I followed. She immediately turned around and before I knew it, she was hugging me. I gasped lightly. Then she pulled back just as quickly and started growling. This was more like my dream.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I heard Edward's velvet voice behind me. He must have seen the hug in her head and worried.

"Yeah. Fine." I stepped back and he wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm Edward." He said lightly as we both looked at Faye. Edward could be polite even in the weirdest of times.

"I don't care." She growled at Edward then turned towards me. "What is the date of the wedding Bella?" She sounded extremely cheery as she asked this.

"In four days." I told her in a daze and as I said it, I realized how soon it is.

She opened the door to leave and turned back once more. "Bye Bella. Vampire." She nodded at Edward once before shutting the door behind her. I stood there, completely shocked at the interaction that I had just had with Faye. She really was something else.

"Well, that was interesting." I said as Edward pulled me even closer and breathed in the smell of my hair.

"You have no idea." He whispered next to my ear. I turned around in his arms to look at him.

"What did you hear?" I knew he had heard _something_ interesting from her.

"She was thinking mostly about how much she wanted to kill me…but she also thought about Jake. Sometimes I wish I couldn't hear anyone's mind. I also wish I didn't know French because that might have made it easier." He looked down as he saw the expression on my face. It wasn't that surprising that she was thinking about Jake. I really didn't want to know the details.

He looked away awkwardly and I smiled lightly. "It's fine Edward. You don't have to tell me." He smiled back at me and sighed deeply. I had given him an out and he was going to take it. That made me wonder about what he'd said last night.

"Edward, about last night. The imprinting thing. You said that Jake and Faye imprinted on each other but then you said they didn't. I'm confused. Tell me the truth." He had stopped walking and now he just stood there. He turned around slowly and looked away.

"Bella, this is something you should ask Jake to tell you, not me. I don't want things between us to be any worse than they already are. Why are you so interested anyway?" He asked with a little smirk.

"Because I just want to know. He _is _my best friend Edward. These are the kinds of things that are kind of important to know about your best friend." I looked at him and wished he would just tell me. I remember Jake telling me how strong this imprinting business is and it made me wonder. If Jake really did imprint, I would have no worries about anything bad happening during the wedding but if he didn't, that might wreck everything.

"Fine Bella. But I suggest you don't bring this up with him because he might not like the fact that even though he tried to hide his thoughts behind animal instincts, some things still leaked through." He looked at me and scowled.

"You mean at the meadow?" He nodded at my question and took a deep breath.

"Faye _did _imprint on Jake." He said clearly so I would hear it and he wouldn't have to repeat it. "Jake…" He wrung his hands in frustration.

I walked over to him and held his hands tightly in mine as I willed him to go on.

"Jake?" I asked lightly as I looked into his topaz eyes.

"Bella, Jake didn't imprint. He wants to imprint on Faye so much that he just convinced himself he has." He let it all out in one breath. I gasped lightly. Jake hadn't imprinted. Oh no!

**Somebody asked me if Jake had imprinted or not. Here's your answer! Tadum! Thanks to those who have reviewed as always. Not much to say about this chapter its pretty much what it is. I'm thinking about speeding up to the wedding...what do you guys think??Just leave a review and I'll go by majority to either skip the 4 days to the wedding or if I should write all 4 days...Song for this chapter is Paper Walls by Yellowcard. Oh and I hope you guys realize the significance of Jake not imprinting. It means he still loves Bella DUH! K till next time. Toodles.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Ladidum.**

**Chapter 14**

The next day, Charlie and I were sitting at the table together. Edward had left this morning saying Alice wanted to get some last minute things done. I glanced at the time on the microwave. Alice would be here in half an hour. Before she got here, I wanted to get through Charlie and his problems with Edward.

I took a deep breath and mentally prepared myself for what might be a difficult talk. Charlie saw me concentrating and finished his last bite of cereal before getting up and putting the bowl in the sink. Instead of putting on his jacket and leaving, he came and sat back down across from me.

"Bella. How are the…preparations going?" He asked casually. It would have been casual if he hadn't winced lightly at the end. I pretended I didn't see and put on a smile before answering him.

"Great dad, thanks. Alice is a whiz at wedding preparations. Well, actually, Alice is a whiz at everything." We both chuckled as he nodded. The situation felt a little awkward but I knew this talk was long overdue.

"Dad, I wanted to talk to you about the wedding. And about Edward." I said as quietly as I could while still hoping he heard.

He winced again and looked at the table as he sighed deeply. "I guess I should have known." He said as he looked at me.

"Dad, just listen. Edward and I love each other. I know you don't approve but taking it out on Edward is no way to go about it. I have no doubts about this wedding. If I had met Edward a couple of years later, we would be doing the exact same thing. I can't live without him dad. That's just the way it is. It would also mean the world to me if you accepted it and gave us your blessing. I want you to be the one to give me away." I finished lightly as I gazed back into his brown eyes. At that moment, he looked so old and tired that I felt bad for even bringing it up but I knew this had to happen sometime.

He sighed as he looked back at me and I saw his face shift from mad to sad and finally to resigned. "Ok Bells. If it makes you happy, you have my blessing. But if he hurts you again, so help me!" He finished loudly. He never was the sappy kind. I nodded to reassure him.

"Don't worry dad. Everything will be fine. More than fine. It'll be great." I smiled at him broadly, glad that he had finally accepted it. That's when I heard a cheery knock on the door. Charlie and I both got up at the same time and Charlie started putting on his jacket as I answered the door.

Alice looked as jumpy as ever as she walked in. "Hi Charlie." She waved brightly and Charlie smiled in return.

"Well hello Alice. You girls have some plans today?" He asked as he edged towards the door. He couldn't wait to get away from the possible girl talk that was sure to ensue.

"Yep. Just some last minute preparations to take care of." Alice called as she headed towards the living room. These last minute preparations never seemed to end.

"You girls have fun now. Bella, I'll be back late tonight. I'm thinking about stopping by in La Push and watching the game with Billy." I nodded as he stepped out the door to leave.

"Bye Alice." He called out and Alice waved back as he closed the door behind him and left us alone to more preparations.

I walked over to where Alice was sitting on the couch and sat down beside her. "So Alice, what's on the agenda for today?" I asked with a small smile.

"First, we're going to go to the caterer to confirm the menu since we couldn't go yesterday. Next, we'll go to Port Angeles because there are a couple of places I need to stop by." She counted on her fingers as she went through them. She seemed to be thinking of the rest of the places she needed to stop by so I didn't interrupt her.

As we stepped outside, I saw a familiar looking car. "Uh Alice? I thought Edward said you couldn't drive the Porsche in Forks." I reminded her lightly as we both walked towards it.

I looked over at Alice to see her wave her hand in the air as if to dismiss the notion. "The places we will be going to are all outside of Forks. Besides, Edward will never know." She said darkly as she got in. I rolled my eyes as I got in the passenger seat.

The caterer was on the outskirts of Port Angeles and I was amazed how hidden it was. It was easy to miss it if one didn't know just where to look. As we went into the shop, I felt a blast of cool air hit me and pulled my jacket tighter around me.

The store seemed empty and it felt just a bit spooky. Alice didn't even hesitate as she walked over to the back of the store and pushed a small button. There immediately came a humming noise and I looked around cautiously. Just then, something in front of us dinged and the door to an elevator slipped open.

Alice walked in and I followed reluctantly. She pressed the middle button of the three buttons as the doors closed but the elevator didn't move. I looked at her and was about to tell her we're not moving when she pressed the first button then the third. She waited a beat before pressing the middle button three times and then the emergency stop button firmly. To my extreme surprise, the elevator actually started moving. I couldn't tell what direction we were moving in but that was the least of my worries.

Just as I was about to ask Alice where we were going, the elevator stopped with a jolt and the doors slid open. Alice walked out and I followed into what seemed like a food lover's paradise. There were all kinds of food everywhere I looked. Chocolate, French bread, steak, salmon, chicken, and much, much more prepared in every way imaginable.

We didn't get very far as a burly man stepped in front of us. He towered over Alice and I slipped closer to her as he looked down.

"Password." He said roughly. Password? I looked at Alice and hoped that we could make a run for it.

"Cherry cobbler pie." Alice said in her cheery voice before flashing a smile at the guy. He nodded once before moving aside to let us through.

I couldn't keep quiet any longer. "Alice? Where are we?" I whispered gently while looking around once more.

"The caterer, of course." She said, not even bothering to lower her voice. I kept following her in a daze as she went behind a curtain and we came to another room. It was mostly empty except for a very thin man sitting cross legged on the floor. He had a candle lit in front of him and he seemed to be meditating.

"Jean Luc!" Alice called as she walked quickly over to the strange man. He opened his eyes at her voice and smiled widely before blowing out the candle and standing up. He was not only very thin but he was also very tall.

"Alice, my dear! How wonderful of you to stop by. What brings you here?" He asked as he leaned down so he and Alice could air kiss.

"Your amazing menu naturally. I was just dropping by to confirm for the wedding." He looked at Alice in awe as she spoke and he nodded greatly when she finished speaking.

"Oh yes! This wedding will be the best Jean Luc has ever done." He waved his hands in the air. As Alice stepped aside, his excited gaze finally landed on me and he looked at Alice suspiciously. When Alice saw where his gaze was directed, she gasped and chuckled.

"O forgive me Jean Luc. This is Bella. She's the bride." She looked at me kindly as Jean Luc walked over.

"Hello Bella. Nice to meet you. This young lady is going to make your wedding the best I will ever cater." He smiled as he turned back to look at Alice.

"Oh Jean Luc, you're too kind." She smiled back and walked over to stand next to me.

Just then, Jean Luc clapped his hands and seemed to jump a little. "I'll bring the samples. Wait here." He pushed the curtain aside and went through leaving me and Alice staring after him.

"He's…eccentric." I said gently. She nodded and sat down on the floor. I sat beside her and waited for him to get back.

"He certainly is. Everyone wants to hire his catering service so he went into hiding but I knew he was the only one for your wedding so I found him. The rest was easy." She shrugged and started looking around.

Jean Luc walked back with plates of different types of food and laid them out in front of me. He then handed me a fork and gestured for me to dig in. I guessed this was why Alice had brought

me with her.

Three hours later, Alice and I walked out and got back into the car and I rubbed my stomach gently. I tasted until I couldn't taste anymore. There was no more room in my stomach as I sighed heavily.

"Alice, that was all so delicious but I wish I didn't have to taste _everything_. I feel absolutely stuffed." I looked over to see her grinning.

"Sorry Bella. If I could help, I would but there really wasn't much I could do." She shrugged as she turned onto another street. We rode for a few minutes before we parked in front of a row of stores and I started getting out but Alice grabbed my arm and gently pulled me back down.

"You can stay here. Actually, I would feel more at ease if you stayed here. Please." She looked at me tentatively as I nodded. She patted my hand before getting out and walking into a shop.

As I sat there and waited for Alice to get back, I couldn't help but feel uneasy about being in Port Angeles without Edward being nearby. The few times I've been to Port Angeles, things always ended up going wrong somehow.

First, there was that day with Angela and Jessica when the men followed me and Edward saved me. Next, there was the movie with Jessica where I first heard Edward's voice. Then there was that time with Mike Newton and Jake which was the night that Jake changed. As I thought of all the bad things that could happen, I saw Alice's door opening and jumped back in my seat. As Alice sat down, I breathed a sigh of relief.

By the time we pulled up to the Cullen house, it had gotten dark outside. We walked in and I was surprised to find that it was empty.

"Alice, where is everyone?" I asked as she walked in to stand beside me. I noticed she had bags in her hands. Probably more wedding stuff.

"Oh, they're busy with their own preparations." She said with a shrug as she went to sit on the couch. She patted the seat next to her and I sat down. She picked up a remote and pressed a button. I was surprised to hear music—my lullaby to be exact—playing when I had expected the TV to turn on. I felt my eyes closing and I snuggled in closer to the pillow.

"Sweet dreams." I heard Alice whisper before I slipped into sleep.

I woke up in a daze and looked around in confusion. Then it all came back to me and I laid back down in Edward's bed. I wished he was here now. I swung my legs over the edge and started walking towards the door. I walked down the stairs and was shocked at what I saw.

There were balloons and streamers everywhere in red, pink, and white. There was a DJ booth and a karaoke machine next to it. I saw individualized stations that looked straight out of a spa. There was a nail station with every color of nail polish imaginable and next to it was a skin station with creams and lotions galore. There was even a hair station with boxes of temporary hair dye and clips of all sizes lining it. It all looked so amazing.

I saw a huge stack of DVDs by the plasma screen TV that I was sure wasn't there before. I scrunched up my face in curiosity as I walked towards the couch in time to see Alice struggling to get a banner up. She finally got it up and jumped down and smiled broadly at me. I looked up at the huge "CONGRADULATIONS BELLA!" spread across the banner.

"Uh Alice, what are the decorations for?" I asked suspiciously. What did she have up her sleeve this time?

"For your bachelorette party of course! Wow Bella. You are really out of it aren't you." She shook her head and tsked before she walked over and twisted the many bowls of snacks this way and that. So that's what those bags were full of.

"Uh bachelorette party? Since when are we having a bachelorette party?" I asked hysterically.

"Since I planned one for you two weeks ago. Duh!" She chuckled as if I had known about it all along but had just forgotten. I groaned gently and put my head in my hands.

"Oh Alice what are you doing to me?" I asked as I shook my head. Knowing Alice, she would go overboard with it. "Wait," I said as I pulled my head out of my hands, "does this mean that Edward's having a bachelor party?" I asked lightly.

"Yeah. Jasper and Emmett planned one for him. That's where they are now. Carlisle and Esme are out and Rosalie is finishing putting the lights up outside." She stood back and looked at the snack table before going to fix the bowls once more.

A bachelor party for Edward? I suddenly wondered what vampires did for bachelor parties. I didn't wonder long as the doorbell rang and I realized there was nothing I could do about this bachelorette party. It was already too late for that. I would just have to sit down and bear it. Maybe I could plan my revenge on Alice in the meantime.

As I popped a pretzel in my mouth, I saw Jessica walk in with none other than Lauren. This would be an interesting night indeed.

**I decided not to skip all the way to the wedding and thanks to a helpful review to include the bachelor and bachelorette parties, here we are. Next chapter is gonna be a treat haha...idk it was a treat for me. This chapter is pretty long so I hope you guys like it. Please review and if I don't update another chapter until tomorrow I'm sorry but I might be on a plane so yeah. Thank you all for the reviews. Don't worry, when I get to it, I will be sure to write about the wedding which is coming up anyways.All I ask is patience for a couple of chapters and maybe a one day break so I can get through the whole wedding in detail. THANKS! :D Till next time. XOXO Song for this chapter is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Hahaha oh you'll see. You'll all see. Insert evil laugh here**

**Chapter 15**

EPOV

I looked around at the lights in front of the place that Emmett and Jasper had dragged me to. If it had been just one of them, I could have fought them off easily but they ganged up on me and I had no choice. I had heard Emmett thinking of how fun my bachelor party would be and sighed internally.

"Judging by the lights and crowds I'll just guess we're in Las Vegas?" I asked Jasper. He turned his head towards me and nodded with a sly smile on his face.

_I'm sure you'll have fun…if you want to. _He thought towards me and I rolled my eyes. I wanted to get back to Bella but Alice had called to tell me I could not skip out on my bachelor party and ruin Bella's bachelorette party so I had to stay. I wondered what was going on. I was sure Bella didn't exactly agree to the party but that Alice forced it on her like this bachelor party was being forced on me.

I thought about Bella and how beautiful she would look standing across from me as she said I do and accepted me as her husband for all eternity. I smiled at the thought and Jasper shot me a look.

_Decided on having fun I see. Good. I wouldn't want to force it on you. _He smiled as Emmett pushed the both of us into a casino. I looked at Jasper speculatively.

"A casino? Do you really think it's fair for me to gamble?" I asked as I lightly tapped my forehead. They both smiled and Jasper shrugged as he went to what looked like a roulette table.

"Gambling wasn't fair even before we brought you into it. Might as well enjoy yourself." Emmett said as he walked over to another table. I sighed and shook my head at my brothers. I sat down at the bar and looked around grimly. I might actually have fun if Bella were with me. I missed her terribly.

I took out my cell phone and thought about calling her but maybe she was having fun. I wouldn't want her to worry about me if she was having fun. I sighed as I put it back in my pocket. As I looked over at my brothers gambling, I felt the empty seat next to me become occupied.

"Sex on the beach please." I heard a high pitched voice ask the bartender. I didn't even spare a glance her way as her thoughts hit me.

_Wow, he's hot. I wonder if he's here with anyone. _I frowned deeper as I turned my body even further away from her.

_I wonder if I can get him to turn around. _She thought desperately. I rolled my eyes and turned towards the bartender.

"Can I get you anything sir?" He asked as he saw me turn around to look at him.

"Oh, no thanks," I replied with a smile, "I'm just waiting for my fiancé." I said this loud enough for her to hear. Then I looked over at her and said, "Hello." Then I turned away from her once more.

I clearly heard her huff indignantly and leave as she thought, _who does he think he is anyway._

I chuckled to myself and got up. Maybe gambling would get my mind off Bella and how she is.

A couple hours went by as I gambled more and more money. If I concentrated hard enough, I actually lost some, to my relief. My frown deepened any time I heard some woman thinking extremely inappropriate thoughts about me. I wished Bella and I could be married already so I could always have her beside me and their annoying thoughts would be less irritating.

I left the table I was at after losing a significant amount of money and went into the VIP lounge. I couldn't deal with everyone's thoughts right now. It was mostly empty except a group that was sitting in a circle at one of the booths. I sat in a chair far from them and settled in. I would just wait here until it was time to go back. Even gambling couldn't take my thoughts away from Bella.

I played around with my mental ability as I waited for Emmett and Jasper to finish. First I tuned out all the thoughts of men than women and switched in between. Then I thought as far as I could and as near as I could.

Everyone in the group near me was drunk and their thoughts were so incoherent that I became a little drunk myself just listening to them. I giggled cheerily and realizing what was happening, I pulled back and tried to shake their thoughts away.

I saw a server come up to me with a big mug of beer on the tray he had in his hands. "Excuse me, sir. The ladies over there wanted me to deliver this to you." He said as he lowered the tray enough for me to pick it up if I wanted.

I looked over at the group he had pointed at and sighed. They were all in their early twenties and they all looked tipsy if not fully drunk. I smiled at them politely and shook my head no at both the ladies and the server. The server simply shrugged and went back to the bar but the ladies genuinely looked disappointed.

I stood up and went to look for my brothers. I had had enough of this. I was sick and tired of getting hit on and I was sick of the overload of thoughts interfering with mine. All I wanted to do was think about Bella but they weren't letting me do that.

I found Jasper and I edged closer to his table, I felt a wave of calm and suddenly felt better. I heard someone laughing loudly a little behind me and looked to see Emmett raking in a heap of chips. I shook my head lightly. Emmett never was one to lose if he could win. It didn't really matter with him since he won with pure skill and not by convenient abilities like me.

Jasper nodded to me and lost the rest of his money before pulling out and coming to stand next to me.

_You can't even try to have fun, can you? _He asked darkly as he shook his head.

"What makes you think I didn't try?" I asked as we both walked over to where Emmett was still laughing like a giant bear. Seeing us, Emmett took his chips and came over to where we were. Jasper frowned at the huge stacks of chips he had in his hands while I chuckled lightly. Emmett had a broad grin across his face and seemed to be incredulous to Jasper's glare.

"Emmett, you were supposed to lose money, not win even more!" He yelled at Emmett under his breath. Emmett's smile got even impossibly bigger and he shrugged.

"What can I say. I'm like a magnet for money." He chuckled loudly as he walked over to cash in his chips. Jasper and I followed him and I hoped we would be leaving soon. I had had enough of this place.

_This isn't it you know. _I heard Jasper think and turned towards him in surprise. _Oh how you wish it was. _He grinned and he resembled a smug fox as he did. I frowned at him and punched him quickly in the arm. "I'll get you both back for this." I growled furiously.

Before I knew it, they started dragging me away and everything rushed by. When I opened my eyes, I knew exactly where we were. The casino wasn't really my thing but I actually had some chance of having fun here.

I saw the cars whiz by and as one pressed nitro, the race was over. The crowd up ahead started collecting and giving up money as we arrived. I looked around and saw a couple of vampires with red eyes looking around them, possibly for their next meal. I frowned lightly as we tried to ignore them. They certainly didn't seem to be ignoring us.

A few of them started walking our way and before we knew it, we were surrounded. They stared at us intently and one came very close to Jasper as Jasper tensed.

"Woah. What color contacts are those?" He asked Jasper as he looked intently at his face.

"They're not contacts." I said carefully as I looked behind them at the crowd. They were moving farther away from us, possibly because they sensed the danger of so many of us.

The one looking at Jasper widened his own blood soaked eyes and moved back in shock. They were all looking at us intently and I wished my brothers had never thought to throw me this party.

As five of them stood around us, I started hearing their thoughts.

_What are they? I wonder if they have any powers like the boss. _One thought lightly. Then, just like that, the thoughts were cut off as someone came forward from behind them. They all moved around this person to allow them to pass. I took this to be their boss. As I looked around curiously, I saw the hood of their sweatshirt go down and was shocked to see that the boss is a woman. She had light brown hair and freckles splayed across her nose that reached up to her bright yellow eyes. As I felt the air around me suddenly become calmer, I tried to listen to their thoughts but the only one I reached was Jasper and Emmett's. I concentrated on Jasper but was shocked to hear something very strange indeed.

_So that's your power. I didn't think you three were very ordinary judging by your eyes. Interesting. I think you'll be surprised to find what my power is. Go ahead. Guess._

I looked at Jasper in confusion than turned to the boss who seemed to be the source of the voice. Jasper's eyes widened in shock as he looked at me and I concentrated to hear the other thoughts around me but it made no difference. Their minds were almost like Bella's…like a stone wall was keeping me from going through. I concentrated back on Jasper as he regained his composure.

_You can read minds but you can also project your voice into other's. _He guessed unflinchingly. Her smile widened as she came closer to us.

_Good. Very good. You're smarter than I thought. _Then she looked over at Emmett. He looked back at her curiously.

_I'm sure we can take them. _I heard him think confidently.

_I'm sure you can't. _I heard the woman's voice in his head. Emmett jumped a little in surprise and he looked at me from the corner of his eye. I simply shrugged and looked back at the woman. She then turned her gaze to me.

As she stared at me for a second or two, her smile seemed to slip off her face. She focused her gaze on me and looked like she was concentrating. All I heard was crickets chirp. I smiled back at her confidently and shrugged. I realized that somehow, the fact that she could also read minds blocked our thoughts to each other. This could be very good or very bad.

**Not where you thought I'd go with this is it. Nice to keep people guessing. What you guys think? Should I have just sticked to the normal bachelor party stuff or does this spice it up a bit?Yes?No?You totally hate me for destroying a beauty that is Breaking Dawn? Honesty is appreciated. Thankee muchly. Also I just got to the hotel a little while ago so please don't hate me for putting this up so late. Well late for where I am. Three in the morn to be exact. I love everyone GREATLY for reviewing so much. Love love love. If I don't put a chapter up tomorrow, I'm honestly sorry but I'm taking a personal day...in case anyone wants to know or stalk me(please don't)I'm currently in Lincoln,Nebraska. Why you ask? Because I can harharhar. Do I always leave off at cliffhangers?I don't...do I? No song for this chapter...not that you guys care...**


	18. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Nothing. These aren't the characters that SM had in her version of BD so there should be no confusion. These are however the characters from the first 3 books in the saga. BTW, I think BD sucked. No details. It just sucked.  
**

**Chapter 16**

BPOV

As I sat on a corner of the couch across from Lauren and Jessica, I felt flustered. I popped a pretzel in my mouth and tried to keep my gaze away from them as much as possible. It was quite hard considering they kept whispering at each other, looking at me, then giggling every 5 minutes. It was all getting to be too much.

I heard the bell ring and got up swiftly to answer the door and possibly escape this humiliation. I wondered why Alice would invite Lauren when she knew how unkind she was to me. I opened the door and looked up at a red faced Angela. I smiled shyly and opened the door wider.

"Hi Bella. Thanks for inviting me." She smiled lightly and walked by me into the house.

"Oh, Alice was the one who did the inviting. Honestly, I didn't even know about this until ten minutes ago." I said loud enough for Alice to hear. Apparently she heard because she looked up from the pretzel bowl which she was refilling to give me a satisfactory glare. I crossed my arms and walked back to my corner. This was going to be one long night.

"Angela! I didn't know you were coming. How nice." The way Lauren said it, it didn't sound nice at all. She examined her nails in a gesture that said she had spent precious time talking to someone she didn't need to.

Angela blushed lightly and came to sit by me as I popped another pretzel in my mouth and chewed slowly to help pass the time. Unfortunately, it wasn't working.

"Bella, a moment in the kitchen please." I heard Alice call politely but I knew that was just a cover. She sounded irritated and I couldn't help but feel the same way. I smiled at Angela for reassurance then I walked into the brightly lit kitchen to face a very annoyed Alice.

"What's wrong? I know you didn't want to have a bachelorette party but honestly you're reacting worse than I'd expected. Could you please try to have some fun?" She crossed her arms and huffed with frustration.

"I might have had fun if you hadn't invited the one person who likes making my life miserable. I already have enough people out to kill me, I don't need Lauren to make my bachelorette party terrible. I can already hear her gossiping with Jessica about how small town it is for me to be marrying Edward right out of high school when we haven't been dating that long." I looked back at Lauren and Jessica who looked away inconspicuously. I narrowed my eyes and turned back to Alice.

"Do you see what I mean?" I asked her lightly. I wished Edward was here and I wished he could just get over this marriage issue already. I told him everyone would think something else of our hasty marriage decision but he told me that we both love each other and everything will turn out alright. I simply couldn't see his logic behind it.

"I didn't invite her Bella. Jessica must've brought her. I didn't even see her in a vision because it was very last minute. Sorry." She shrugged as she bit her stony bottom lip. I sighed and shook my head. I could never stay mad at Alice for long.

"It's ok Alice. It's not your fault. I'll just try to make the most of this I guess." I said in a whisper as I looked back at my guests.

"Thanks Bella. You're the best." She smiled widely and pulled me with her towards the living room.

"Ok girls. Now that we have plenty of snacks and refreshments, let's start off with some manis and pedis." She pulled me towards the nail station and I let her lead me if not a little reluctantly. She started filing my nails as I sat there and stared at the walls. After a while, Rosalie walked down the stairs and looked around before rolling her eyes and plastering a smile on her face.

"Come on Angela. I'll do your nails." She asked as she began moving towards where we sat.

"Oh. Ok. Thanks Rosalie." Angela got up and sat beside me as she flashed me a reassuring smile. Before long, I saw Jessica walking towards us and braced myself.

"Wow Bella. Your nails look so pretty. Almost like they were professionally done. Can you do mine next Alice?" She asked with a small smile. Maybe this wouldn't go as badly as I thought. Right then the doorbell rang.

"Who else did you invite Alice?" As I watched Alice, her face went blank than she gritted her teeth in frustration.

"Nobody else as far as I know." She nearly growled the words at me and I looked at her in shock. What had she seen to make her so mad. Just then, I saw Lauren getting up from the couch and walk towards the door.

"I'll get it." She called as she made her way there. She swung open the door and from the back, it looked like she changed her stance. She jutted out her hip and placed a hand on it as she turned her head back to look at us.

"Alice, did you hire a stripper?" She asked delightedly with a little giggle to follow. I looked at Alice curiously only to see her still glaring at the floor with her teeth still grinding together. This completely roused my curiosity so naturally I got up to see who it could possibly be.

As I stepped into the hall, I could see through the door quite clearly.

"Hey Bells." It was Jake. Half naked. At my bachelorette party. Oh dear.

**Ok so yes its short but I only recently decided on keeping on writing so please bear with me as I try to get my mind in the Cullen's universe again...the REAL one not the messed up one that SM had in BD. Thank you so much for telling me to keep writing and omg I go crazy when people tell me that my version is better than the real BD. It's a real ego sparker. Haha. Please keep reading and I will keep updating as soon as I can. Please also keep reviewing because your reviews are the reasons I decided to keep writing. Thank you so much to all those who love reading my spin and please keep reading! Till next time. XOXO**


	19. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Blah. Go Michael Phelps. Hehe.**

**Chapter 17**

I was in complete shock. I just stood there and stared for a bit as a big grin spread across his face.

"Jake? Wha…what are you doing here?" I asked as I finally got my voice back. I glanced at Lauren who looked somewhat disappointed to see that we knew each other but she didn't move from her spot.

"A little birdie told me you were a bit unfriendly to my girlfriend." He crossed his arms and lifted a brow. It bugged me so much that I crossed my own arms.

We were now alone by the door as Lauren had left with a disappointed sigh when she heard the word "girlfriend." I suddenly looked behind me to see everyone except Rosalie looking at us curiously.

"Why don't we go outside…for some privacy." I turned back and pushed past him outside, closing the door behind me. Although I couldn't hear him, I knew he was following. After going a bit into the surrounding trees, I stopped and turned around to face Jake.

He seemed comfortable and casually stood there looking right back at me. It unnerved me how _he _had come to talk to _me _but he didn't make a move to say anything.

"Look Jake," I began, "I wasn't unfriendly to your girlfriend. Your girlfriend was absolutely hideous towards my fiancé. She was just plain rude. I mean she goes the lengths to climb through my window and wants _him _to leave. What gall!" I crossed my arms as I looked at him in irritation.

"Why did she go through the window in the first place Bella? Maybe because you didn't open the door. Isn't that just as rude? Besides, she's prejudiced against vampires, you should know that already. You're not prejudiced against werewolves now, are you?" He smirked as he snapped a branch nearly 10 feet above his head. I rolled my eyes at his showing off and leaned against a tree.

"You didn't honestly expect me to open the door to her when you told me a couple nights ago that she wanted to kill me! I may attract danger but I refuse to open the door to it when it comes knocking. I'm not that stupid."

"Bells, I didn't come here to argue with you. I just wanted to let you know that she's been sulking since you talked to her and I just wanted to get to the bottom as to why. Did you say something to her?" He also leaned against a tree which groaned against his push.

"As far as I know, no. She asked if you were still invited to the wedding and I told her that of course, you're my best man. I also invited her. If she's unhappy about me inviting her than she doesn't have to come. There. Problem solved?" I pushed off the tree and started walking back towards the house. I didn't get far because he grabbed my hand and stopped me in my tracks. I sighed as I turned around.

"Bella, I really hope you and Faye work out your differences because you are my best friend and she is the love of my life, my eternity. It would really suck if you guys didn't get along." He smiled widely and as his eyes crinkled, I felt my heart soften. I smiled back lightly and nodded.

Remembering what Edward had said earlier about Jake's imprinting, I frowned and thought it through. I wanted to talk to Jake about it but I didn't know how he would take it.

"Do you think you can ask her not to be so rude towards Edward? I want to like Faye but it's so hard to do when she constantly threatens to kill him. You understand right?" I asked timidly.

He sighed heavily and his smile dropped off his face. He finally let go of my hand and walked a ways before walking back, even slower.

"I can't change her Bella. The only family she ever had, her older brother, was killed by vampires. She hates them more than the regular werewolf and you marrying one has her completely upset. We both wish you wouldn't marry him but she actually wishes it more than me. Amazing, I know." He chuckled and shook his head in disbelief.

I nodded silently and examined the nails Alice had finished. She had done a professional job and I was amazed at her beautiful work. My nails actually looked…bridal! I brought my attention back to Jake and frowned as another thought hit me.

"Wait, Jake, if she hates me for marrying him than she must want to kill me even more for choosing to change…" The rest of the sentence wouldn't come as the look on Jake's face went from relaxed to absolutely furious in .02 seconds.

"I can't believe you still plan on letting him turn you into…into…into a bloodsucking leech! You won't be you anymore!" He screamed at me in anger and my hands turned into fists at my sides as I huffed in frustration.

"Jake, when will you just get over it?! It's going to happen and there's nothing you can do about it. It's my choice completely so just stop! Also, please try to contain your girlfriend from killing me at my wedding. Blood is impossible to get out of white. Thanks and bye." I turned around and stomped my feet in anger the entire way back to the house. To my extreme relief, he didn't try to stop me and he didn't follow.

I took a deep breath and let it out outside the door in trying to calm down and walked in. The second the door opened, I heard all conversation stop and I was the object of everyone except Rosalie's curiosity. She kept doing Angela's nails even as Angela stared at me in curiosity and concern.

I put on a shy smile and shrugged. "Just a misunderstanding. Sorry bout that." I walked back towards Alice and she looked at me through suspiciously slitted eyes.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered with barely a breath and she breathed again as she heard my reassurance. She smiled the famous Alice smile and got back to my nails.

Everything went back to the way it was before Jake arrived except the looks that Jessica and Lauren gave me were now in between every 3 words of conversation. I sighed in irritation and tried to forget about them as Alice finished up my nails. I inspected them and gave Alice two thumbs up in appreciation. She had given me a simple but elegant French manicure.

Rosalie finished up Angela's 2 minutes after Alice finished mine and I leaned over to inspect her nails as she held them up for me to see. Rosalie had made Angela's nails a masterpiece. They were a midnight blue with little gold stars sprinkled across each nail. I stared at the nails and then Rosalie in amazement. Rosalie simply looked as bored as usual but she had a little hint of a smile on her lips as I stared in awe.

"Let me see yours Bella." Angela leaned this way and that to try and get a good look at my nails. I held them up slowly for her own inspection and she smiled broadly at the sight of them.

"Wow. Very pretty. Nicely done Alice." She smiled as Alice and Alice returned the smile as she gestured for Jessica to take my place. Jessica got up reluctantly and walked towards Alice haltingly.

As Angela looked at her own nails for the first time, she gasped and stared at Rosalie with her jaw in her lap. She kept glancing at her nails and Rosalie before Rosalie glanced up and smiled gently.

"You like?" She asked as she watched Angela's shocked reaction. All poor Angela could do was re-hinge her jaw and nod vehemently.

I stood up to relinquish my spot to Jessica and Angela did the same as we sat back in our spots on the couch and Lauren sat across from us with a haughty look on her face. She took her cell phone out of her purse and started texting someone but Rosalie would have none of that.

"Lauren. I'm waiting." She called out to Lauren after a couple of minutes and Lauren twitched in surprise at hearing her name from Rosalie. Lauren looked at Rosalie in a way that was half awe, because she was prettier than her, and half hate, for the same reason. She slipped her phone back in her bag and went over to Rosalie as slowly and hesitantly as Jessica.

As the night progressed, I actually started having fun. Lauren and I had about 20 clips each in our hair and Jessica had decided to dye her hair blond. We all told Angela she should also try the dye since it's only temporary and she finally caved. Now she sat munching on a bowl of mini marshmallows as a redhead. All six of us had moisturizers and a hideous looking green mask spread on our faces as we watched The Notebook. Needless to say, those of us who could cry, did.

Afterwards, we all tried our voices at karaoke before judging Angela as the winner. Alice and Rosalie absolutely refused to try because they were so embarrassed of their voices. Of course I knew the real reason. They could have out sung the best singers of our generation with their inhumanly heartbreaking voices. Between me, Lauren, Angela, and Jessica, Angela really did have the best voice, however timidly she may have sung the song.

We also had a dance-off but we decided that the winners should most definitely tie between the energetic Alice and the graceful Rosalie. I, of course, had absolutely no shot at winning since I fell almost seven times the whole time. But I had so much fun that I couldn't help grinning broadly as I took the empty bowl of chips to the kitchen for a refill. I didn't realize that Lauren followed me until I turned around and nearly dropped the bag of chips in shock.

"Lauren! You scared me." I took two deep breaths before starting to refill the bowl.

"Oh sorry. I was just curious…" She inspected her cup before taking a sip and putting it back down on the counter. She didn't look back up until I spoke.

"About what?" I asked cautiously. I must have been delirious to think that having a good time would change Lauren's mean nature.

"That guy that came here earlier. Jake? I think I've seen him before. Yeah. In front of the school. Arguing with Edward. About _you._" She pointed at me as she said this last sentence and I took an involuntary step back, as if she had physically pushed me with that accusing finger.

I sighed and swallowed with an audible gulp and opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I didn't know she remembered that but I surely did and there was nothing I could say to change her mind. She had spoken the direct truth and I couldn't lie well enough to try and change her mind.

"Yeah. You're right." I finally managed to get out as I decided to admit the truth.

She nodded her head as if in deep thought and put a mischievous smile on her face which made her mask crack gently.

"So why did he come to see you when you're getting married in two days? And how did he know Edward was out? What did you guys talk about out there?" She crossed her arms and smiled as I blushed. I let out a breath as I saw Alice walking in with that all too knowing look on her face. Her face shined even more brightly since she had already washed off her mask.

"Lauren! We're missing your great advice out there. Angela was wondering what kind of shoes are best fit for an anime convention she's going to with Ben next week. We are _completely _clueless without you." She gushed over her and Lauren ate it up. She smiled greatly and glanced once in my direction before heading towards the living room.

As soon as she was out of hearing range, I thanked Alice greatly for the intrusion. She nodded knowingly and helped me refill the bowl of chips and take it out to the living room. As I put the bowl on the coffee table, I saw that the only person with the mask still plastered on was me. I walked to the bathroom and washed it off as well. As I opened the door to go back out, I saw an extremely concerned Alice looking back at me.

"Alice, what is it? What's wrong?" I rushed to her in alarm. Was it Edward? Jacob? The Volturi?

"Bella, don't overreact." She winced as she said this, almost as if she wanted me to overreact.

"Overreact over what?" I asked her suspiciously. Right then the door bell rang and I saw Lauren, who was the closest to the door, answer. After a minute or two, I saw a very strange site.

Lauren closed the door behind Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie, and Tyler Crowley who had just walked in with a timid looking Ben Cheney following behind them.

My jaw clearly dropped in shock as a huge smile spread across Mike's face.

"Hey Bella! Just thought we'd drop by…or crash by."

**There we go. Chapter 17. Yay! Thank you for everyone who has read my spin and THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for all those who have read my spin and REVIEWED. Seeing that people actually like what I write encourages me to keep writing. The last time I checked my stats for my spin, it was more than 6000!WOW!That's alot!To me... :D Anywho...I like this chapter. I got to be really girly with it. Let's be honest here, this is basically the only kind of a bachelorette party that recent high school grads can have. I also think that every interaction that Bella has with the guys from her school results in something bizarre and hilarious. Just gotta think up what it is this time. Oh and the song for this chapter (yes, I've gone back to putting up chapter songs since I've gotten many messages about people liking them) is going to be energetic since this chapter was really energetic itself. It's Shake It by Metro Station.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I stared at the guys than the smug look on Lauren's face. I was shocked at how unshocked she looked. The rest of us were all dumbfounded to see the guys here and now but Lauren seemed as cool as a cucumber. Then it hit me. The constant texting.

"Lauren, did you tell the guys to come here?" I asked her as I turned to look at her. She shrugged casually as she leaned against the door. I glared at her before turning back to Mike who seemed to be the leader.

"You guys have to go. Now. This is my bachelorette party and I won't have you interrupting it." I pointed towards the door as I slipped my other hand to my hip. Mike simply raised a brow and didn't move a single inch.

"Oh come on Bella! Have a little fun. You don't have to be so stuck up about it," Tyler said with a laugh. I heard Alice growl softly beside me and I looked at him in shock.

"What did you say?" I turned to ask him but was surprised to hear Mike agreeing with him.

"He said you're stuck up and he's right. Have some fun. I can even strip for you if you want." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down suggestively while fanning his shirt up and down. Before I could think about it, I felt myself step forward, merely inches away from him. I brought my hand up and let if fly across his face with a clearly audible SMACK! The place where I had slapped him left a clearly distinguishable hand print in a bright scarlet.

"Now, get out!" I pointed to the door. Everyone just stared at me in surprise and still didn't move. Alice recovering before everyone else and came to stand by me once more.

"You heard the lady. Out!" At the sound of her voice, they finally got out of their stupor and started moving towards the door. Mike turned around at the doorway with a shy look on his face.

"Am I still invited to the wedding?" He asked sheepishly. I stared at him, completely dumbfounded. I then sighed lightly.

"Yes, Mike. You're still invited." Upon hearing my reply, he smiled and turned back around and followed his friends out. Every one of the boys except Ben had left. I looked at him curiously and he took a step back, possibly afraid of me slapping him too.

He looked at Angela and brought his hand out from behind his back and held out a little teddy bear. "You forgot this in the car. I just thought since you can't sleep without it…" He shrugged and gulped audibly as he quickly glanced at me.

Angela quickly stood up and got the teddy bear with a grateful look on her face before giving him a hug and seeing him to the door. "Sorry Bella," she whispered quietly as she hugged the teddy bear to her body.

"It's fine Angela. You guys didn't do anything. I can't believe the gall of those guys! I don't know what they were thinking coming up here like that." I shook my head in irritation as I walked back to the couch.

"I don't think they were thinking at all." Rosalie quipped from her spot on the couch where she hadn't moved a single inch during the whole confrontation.

"I agree," Alice said as she went to pick out another movie from the huge pile.

"Do you think I was a little harsh?" I asked timidly.

Rosalie said "No" at the same time that Lauren said "Yes" from the other couch. I whipped my head around to look between them. Rosalie stared her down for a second before raising an eyebrow as if to ask "Oh really." I saw Lauren's resolve wavering and she silently mouthed "No."

"Did you seriously invite them over here Lauren?" I asked her again, expecting to get a straight answer this time.

"Nope," she said quickly. I looked at her suspiciously but she stared right back. I couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"Actually, Ben just texted me and told me that he was hanging out with the guys when he found my teddy bear in the car. When he told the guys that I was at your bachelorette party, they decided to tag along." She held up the phone with the text clearly displayed as evidence.

"Then I guess that slap was well deserved." I shrugged as I felt a little better about the slap.

"It sure was Bella," Jessica finally voiced her opinion. I figured her agreement meant Mike was in trouble about that strip offer.

The rest of the night passed quickly as we watched movies and ordered pizza. Nobody was in the mood to dance or sing after the little interruption. Besides a rather klutzy move from me, the rest of the night was quite uneventful.

We graciously let Jessica, Lauren, and Angela have the couches as Alice and Rosalie went to sleep in their own rooms. After looking at the floor for a bit, I decided to sleep in Edward's room. He did have that comfortable bed after all.

I awoke in the middle of the night to a cold feeling on my face. As I opened my eyes, I saw my angel laying beside me, stroking my face lightly with the back of his hand. I smiled up at him and he smiled back at me as he leaned down to lay a gentle kiss upon my eager lips.

"Hey," I whispered as I cleared the sleep from my eyes.

"Hey yourself." He laid his head on top of my hair which was sprawled across the pillow. He closed his eyes as he smelled my hair. He opened his eyes quickly with a questioning look on his face.

"Ok this is weird," he mumbled, almost to himself.

"What?" I asked as I turned my entire body to face him.

"This is going to sound really weird but you smell like Jacob Black, Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley, Ben Cheney, and Eric Yorkie." He looked at me suspiciously. I sighed as I closed my eyes.

"Yeah. They crashed my bachelorette party. Well, not Ben. He just dropped something off for Angela. But the rest of them crashed." I opened my eyes as I said this to judge his reaction.

"Oh," he mumbled after a while. I lifted my head to look at him more closely. He looked back at me with a little smile.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"You're not mad? That they dropped by I mean?" I didn't take my eyes off of him as I asked this question.

"Not really. I'm sure you handled it." He looked at my hair as he started playing with a strand. I narrowed my eyes at him in suspicion.

"You talked to Alice." He smiled sheepishly as he nodded. I groaned and pulled my hands up to my face in shame.

He pulled my hands away gently and kissed my still closed lids before kissing my mouth. He stroked my neck as he kissed me tenderly. My kiss back wasn't as gentle. I tried to push him as far as I could but he had absolute self-control at the moment. He pushed himself away from me and gently moved my face back.

"If that was an attempt to distract me from my conscience, you didn't do a very good job." I whispered pointedly. He smiled that crooked smile of his and shrugged, shaking the bed.

"He deserved what he got Bella." He stroked my hair gently. I sniffed lightly and started to turn away.

"Hey, cheer up beautiful. If you hadn't slapped him, I might've done something even worse." He added to try and make it seem ok. It wasn't ok. I pushed myself further away and frowned.

"No you wouldn't. You wouldn't hurt a fly, more or less a human. You won't even kiss me adequately in fear of hurting me." I turned away as I said this but he suddenly growled and before I knew it, I was laying on him and his lips were smashed against mine.

I smiled in my head as I reveled in his loss of control. He really couldn't put up with my teasing and that was a definite plus. I forced his mouth open and twined my tongue with his. He moaned lightly as he ran his hands up and down my back. As I breathed, he trailed kisses along my neck and back up to my mouth as I eagerly turned my face back to his.

I felt myself shift quickly and opened my eyes to see he was on top now. He was holding his weight off of me while still pressing himself closer than I ever thought he could or willingly would. It resembled the moment I had teased him at my house the other day. He had no intention of leaving this time.

I moved my hand under his shirt and as I moved my arms up, his shirt started moving up with my arms. In less than a second, his shirt was flying to the floor. I smiled as he bent his head back down to kiss me again. I ran my hands up and down his chest before slipping them to the small of his back to pull him closer. He obliged my putting more of his weight on me. I sighed into his mouth and he moaned and shivered lightly with pleasure.

I slipped my hands to my own shirt quickly and worked to get it off. Unfortunately, I didn't make much headway when it stuck on my head and refused to budge. I heard him chuckle lightly before pulling it off and throwing it alongside his own shirt. I was a little shocked that he didn't try to pull it back down. He looked at me for a second before starting to kiss my neck and worked his way down to my shoulders.

Before he could get any further, he whipped his head up quickly and looked at the door. It was slightly ajar and my heart seemed to stop beating as I saw Jessica staring at us with wide eyes.

**Wow is it getting a little steamy in here or what. So I decided to ditch the disclaimers a while ago. It's obvious I'm not SM since she would never dare to put a scene like this in HER book. Cliffhanger again. Love em. Hehe. I actually managed to write this chapter plus a new chapter for my other story Road Trip (go check it out if you want--it's about them going on a road trip). Even though school is about to start and I need to do my summer reading...that's ok. This is more important :P So the ayes had it and Mike got a slap. I think that when people get slapped, it shouldnt be those tiny itty bitty ones, it should be those handprint leaving eye tearing ones so thats the one Mike got. Deservedly so. Ok Stopping the blabbing now. **


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Before I could move or make a sound, I saw Edward quickly moving off of me and sitting on the edge of the bed, facing Jessica. I also started getting up but he gently pushed me back down. I lay there as still as I could and waited for someone to say something. I saw Edward pick up the pillow a little above my head and he inconspicuously scooted it in front of my face. Now I couldn't see anything else but his back, inches from me. Then a second later where there was nothing on my feet, I felt them constrict together a little and looked down to see them sufficiently sorrounded by the covers.

"I…I'm sorry, Edward. I thought Bella was sleeping up here. I didn't hear you come in." I heard Jessica stammer and breathed deeply with relief. She hadn't seen me! She had only seen Edward. I couldn't really blame her. Edward shirtless could distract soldiers from going to war so I could understand her attention being focused on him and him only.

"We have another entrance besides the front door." I saw him shrug as his hand reached back over me and patted the other side of the bed. I realized he was looking for his shirt and scooted myself that way quietly and got the shirt. I handed him the shirt and as our hands touched, I felt electrified.

I knew I shouldn't with Jessica being right there but I couldn't stop myself. I pulled my hand up and started tracing the contours of his back with my hand. I saw him tremble lightly and smiled. He quickly put on his shirt, stopping all efforts of my restless hand. I pouted into the dark and pulled my hand back to my side.

"I thought I heard something and was coming up to check on Bella. I guess I just heard you coming in." Her voice sounded a little more down and I guessed it was in response to him putting on his shirt. I stifled a giggle as I thought of what she might have heard and suddenly felt my cheeks getting hot with a blush.

"Bella is staying in Esme and Carlisle's room for the time being," he said politely. There was a moment of silence and then a creak by the door.

"Jessica? What are you…Oh. Hi Edward." I heard Lauren come up with another creak of the door as it opened wider and spilled more light into the room.

"Where's Bella? I thought she was sleeping up here." She had put an extra note into her voice that sounded clearly on the border of flirtatious. I rolled my eyes at the ceiling as I played with the edges of the comforter.

"She's in Esme and Carlisle's room." Jessica interjected, somewhat huffily. There was another moment of silence as I heard someone come closer. My heart started thumping erratically and I felt Edward's hand on my arm, trying to calm me down.

"Reeeeeally?" I heard Lauren stretch the word out and frowned. What was she doing coming into my fiancé's room?

"Yes. Really." To my surprise, he said these two words through his teeth and his body seemed to be frozen like a statue. Then I heard him sigh and yawn, letting his shoulders finally relax.

"Actually, if you ladies don't mind, I was just about to go to sleep. The bachelor party really exhausted me." I laid still and waited for them to leave but I was getting cold just laying there in my bra. Although I wanted to slip under the covers, I didn't dare make a move with Jessica and Lauren only two feet away.

There was a moment of pause and I wondered what they were thinking about. Then I heard the sound of footsteps getting farther away and sighed quietly in relief.

"Oh, of course Edward. Sorry. We'll leave you to your sleep. Come _on _Lauren." I didn't hear anyone moving for another minute but then I heard the door close after a pouty "bye" from Lauren.

I quickly slipped under the comforter and sighed as I started warming up. Edward was by my side in less than a second, tucking the corners of the comforter under me.

"So…that was close huh?" I looked away as I said this. I didn't want to see his reaction.

"Too close Bella. I should have known that Jessica was coming to check on you but I got too preoccupied and wasn't paying attention. That won't happen again, I can promise you that." He shook his head to emphasize his point and underneath the covers, I crossed my arms and pouted.

Great. Jessica and Lauren had ruined something else for me. Now Edward would never go as far as he had tonight until we got married. At least we only had a day left now.

"Why was Jessica coming up here anyway?" I asked him as I turned my body towards his.

"Angela was occupying the bathroom downstairs and Jessica was going to ask you where the upstairs bathroom is." He shrugged.

To think we could've been caught doing _that _for a little thing like bathroom directions. I giggled and when the hysteria died down and Edward quit looking at me weird, I realized I was exhausted. I wasn't the only one to realize this as I yawned.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow is the day before our wedding and I don't think I'm allowed to see you by orders of an annoying little pixie look alike." He smiled as he said this and I rolled my eyes to show him how much concern I had for tradition.

"Ok but one last question. What was Lauren doing up here? She couldn't have been looking for the bathroom too." I looked deep into his eyes as he looked away at my question.

"No, she wasn't looking for the _bathroom_." I looked at him curiously as he struggled to get that last word out.

"You know I'm going to lay here until you tell me so might as well get it over with." I gave him my most serious look as I waited for his answer. He stared right back at me with a blank expression before sighing heavily and closing his eyes. Then he held the bridge of his nose as he opened his eyes.

"SheheardmetellJessicayou'reinEsme'sroomandshecameupheretoseeme." He looked away after rushing through this and I squirmed under the covers.

"Ok how about we rewind that and play it at a humanly understandable speed." He sighed again before repeating it.

"She heard me tell Jessica you're in Esme's room and she came up here…to see…me." He looked away again and I knew that I looked completely shocked. I knew I shouldn't be since it _was _Lauren after all but still. We were getting married in a day for heavens sake.

"Yeeeeeah ok that's it. She's officially uninvited from the wedding. No, actually, she's _banned _from it. There. Now let's see her get some private time with you. Ha!" I smiled in triumph and he chuckled as he gently kissed my forehead.

"That's just fine with me," he said before starting to hum my lullaby. I was still pouting when I drifted off to sleep.

**I'm baaaaaaack. Miss me? Love me? Hate me? Ok soooo no worries cuz Jessica is not a peeping tom mmmmkk??Since school started it's just been harder for me to keep up with this and my Road Trip story but I will try my utmost best. BTW the dealio with Midnight Sun um yeah no comment. So for this chapter I've decided that the song shall be I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry. It just _feels _right ya know? Yeeeah. Review review review to the rescue!!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

_Edward and I were walking along the woods, hand in hand. I was in a white dress…my wedding dress and he was in his tux. I looked at him and he looked back at me with that endearing grin spread across his face. He held me in his arms and told me that everything would be alright now. _

I smiled with the thoughts of the dream filling my mind. Unfortunately, the bliss didn't last very long. I felt a bouncy sensation around me and I groaned as sleep started drifting away, along with my beautiful dream.

"Shh. Oh look she's waking up." I heard someone whisper. Angela.

"See. We woke her up. I told you not to sit on the bed Lauren." I realized it was Jessica who was speaking.

"Oh puhlease. She needs to get up. I mean she _is _getting married tomorrow. She probably has like a TON of stuff she has to do." She sniffed nonchalantly.

My eyes popped open to this statement. I was getting married tomorrow. _I _was getting married tomorrow. I was getting _married _tomorrow. I was getting married _tomorrow._ No matter how many times and how many different ways I thought it through, it all meant the same thing. Immediately, I felt my stomach constrict in a nervous knot and took a shaky, gasping breath in as I sat up in the bed. I was vaguely aware that this wasn't the bed I had fallen asleep in but that was in the corner of my brain. Married. In one day. That's what dominated all thoughts I was having.

"Hey Bella. Good morning." I looked over to see Angela smiling at me tentatively. I smiled back but couldn't manage to keep the smile in place for an adequate amount of time and realizing this, Angela's own smile turned to one of worry.

"Bella? Are you going to be okay? You look…well…" She couldn't seem to complete her thought but Lauren certainly had no trouble completing it for her.

"You look like you just bit through concrete. Nervous?" She faced me on the bed while she crossed her legs quickly. She seemed genuine in her question so I decided to answer her honestly by nodding.

"Well there's no need to be nervous about not being able to meet up to Edward's expectations. I'm sure you'll be just fine." She patted my hand with a mocking smile spread across her face.

I looked at the spot on my hand where she'd patted me in a fake attempt at comfort. I looked up while forcing my mouth into a smile.

"Gee, thanks Lauren. That's a great comfort you've given me. Now all my worries are over thanks to you." I laid the sarcasm on thick and kicked the covers off of me, managing to kick Lauren in the process and push her off the bed.

"Whoops. You okay there?" I asked as I headed towards the door and made sure to look away because I couldn't seem to stop the genuine smile that spread across my face at seeing her lying on the floor awkwardly.

"Just fine." She huffed angrily as Jessica helped her up.

"I have things I need to do. I need to find Alice." I told them at the same time the door burst open right in front of me, a frazzled looking Alice startling me half to death.

"Oh thank _goodness _you're awake Bella! I mean I told Edward I'd let you get your sleep but _honestly. _How much does a person need?" I barely caught what she was saying seeing as she was speaking at hyper speed.

"Obviously an excess amount." Lauren chipped in from behind us.

Alice was about to say something to me before Lauren's comment but now she stopped with her mouth open and shut it closed with a snap before leaning to look around me to Lauren. I watched Alice as she gave Lauren an absolutely vampiric look and almost felt sorry for Lauren. Almost.

"We…we s-should be going. R-right Lauren?" I heard Jessica stammer and stifled a laugh. Alice looked away to hide her own grin but she wasn't exactly effective in this since Lauren huffed as she walked by us with Jessica in tow.

I was fully prepared to be mad at Jessica too but my face shaped into a smile when Jessica silently mouthed "sorry" at me.

"Do you want me to stay and help out with anything?" Angela asked from behind us. I turned around and looked Alice to see her reaction.

"Actually, we have pretty much everything under control so you can go. Besides, I think Ben's missing you." She really was a good friend. I would really miss her when I changed. Ok…and Jessica. But probably not Lauren. I don't think anybody would really blame me for that though.

"Oh that's right. Ben. Well, okay then. I guess I'll get going. I can't wait to see you in your wedding dress tomorrow Bella." She gave me a quick hug and a smile before leaving.

"Guess it's just you and me Alice." I shrugged and smiled at her.

"Hardly. If you think Rosalie's not helping me with everything we have to get ready before tomorrow, then you're highly mistaken. I might even enlist Esme's help."

"Oh, are Carlisle and Esme back already? Wow. I thought they'd be back later tonight." I started to look around at the unfamiliar room that I remembered seeing only once. Then I looked at the bed and my eyes went wide.

"Alice, why was I in their room? And why was I sleeping in their bed?" I just kept staring at the royalty sized bed.

"Well, it seems that my brother had to tell a quick lie but he also had to follow it through since the girls decided to check up on you this morning. Now, why he said you were sleeping here instead of my room or Rosalie's, I'll never know. But then again, he _was _a little distracted, wasn't he?" Alice looked at me in a half accusing and half mocking way with her arms crossed.

I decided to play it dumb which is completely useless since it's Alice but I couldn't go through the embarrassment of explaining anything to her that involved last night.

"I don't know. Distracted you say? Hmmm…Interesting." I gave her my broadest grin but the lie was clearly spread across my face.

She gave a little snort then shook her head with a little giggle before grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the door.

"Well, come on. Tons to do. Not nearly enough time to do it." I followed her but only barely. She went at a humanly speed but only humanly if you were a professional athlete who worked out five times a day.

"Alice! Slow down!" I was almost running just to keep up with her. She slowed down a little but growled in frustration. I was starting to think that the "TONS" we had to do was no small feat.

"What exactly do we have to do today?" I asked nervously. The only thing I really wanted to do today was see Edward but he had gone along with the stupid tradition and now I was stuck doing last minute stuff with Alice. And Rosalie. And possibly Esme.

"Are you kidding me? We have to pick up the decorations I had ordered, pick up the cake, do a present registry…" The rest sped up and from what I could understand from it, we had a TON of things to do today. I sighed heavily. There went all hopes of seeing Edward.

Once we arrived back at the big glass house I had come to call home, I couldn't even stand up as I was overcome with a huge wave of exhaustion. The minute we walked in, I went straight to the couch and fell on it like a sack of potatoes. I was just about to pass into glorious sleep when Alice shrieked "Bella!" right by my ear. Owch.

I opened my eyes and grimaced. What else could we possibly do to prepare for this wedding?

"Alice, you cannot possibly tell me that we have even _more _stuff we have to do? It's just ONE wedding! As long as it's somewhat better than Vegas, Edward and I honestly don't care how glam it is." I hoped that I hadn't hurt her feelings by saying all this but when I looked up at her cautiously, I saw that she looked…annoyed.

"Bella, come on. Two hundred years from now, you're going to look at all the photos of your wedding and I want you to think of it as a great wedding. Now, how would you feel while looking at a picture of you in jeans and a shirt being married to Edward by a fake Elvis with a beer belly? I would burn that picture the first chance I had!" I looked at her for a second or two before shrugging.

"I guess so." The truth was the only part that I cared about in her whole rant was the part about being married to Edward. It still made me nervous but I was sure that I could handle it now. I had to. For Edward. And the rest of my to-be family.

"You gue—ARRRGHH!! Bella Swan! You are driving me crazy! Now come and look at the seating chart for the reception. I want to make sure I haven't messed anything up." She sniffed indignantly as if her messing something up was not possible in a million years.

My eyes burned and drooped but every time I closed my eyes, I saw names. Why did I have to have such a big family? Although Alice had done a pretty good job with the chart, there did have to be a few tweaks here and there. Considering the fact that it's a chart, one little change means you have to basically change the entire thing. This took us nearly four hours and I yawned just as Alice finished writing in the last person's name.

"Bella, you must be absolutely starving! After all the times Edward tells me to remember to feed you, I forgot again." She shook her head and starting getting up.

"No, Alice, I'm fine." But just as I was saying that, a huge growl came from the vicinity of my stomach.

"I could fix you something. What would you like?" She stood up and since I was still holding on to her arm, she took me with her to the kitchen.

"We still have those cake samples that the bakery sent over, right?" I asked, starting to lose the hint of sleep with the thought of those delicious, moist pieces of cake of all flavors.

"Bella, I honestly don't want to do an emergency resizing of your dress tomorrow and I'm sure you would dread it as well. Why don't we keep the calorie count a little low, just for today?" She looked at me tentatively and I sighed in resignation. Sorry cake. I had a wedding to think of.

"I guess so. What would you recommend?" I fiddled with the rose petals that encircled the vase.

She tilted her head and looked at the ceiling for a bit before she suddenly moved and started pulling pans and ingredients and piling it all on the kitchen counter.

"Maybe you should take a little nap while I get all this ready." I nodded my suddenly heavy head and walked over to the couch with my eyes half closed. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

I woke up to delicious smells I had never smelled before in my life. I yawned and stretched on the comfortable couch and walked over to the kitchen.

"I was just about to come and wake you. Your dinner is ready." She said this with her back turned to me and when she turned around, I saw the plate in her hands and was mesmerized by it.

"Alice, what is it? It looks and smells delicious." I couldn't pull my eyes away from the tiny masterpiece of food in her hands.

"It's tagliatelle carbonara of course. It's Italian." She set the plate in front of me and at the first spoonful I couldn't describe how absolutely scrumptious it was.

"Wow Alice. You can really cook. I wish you would have cooked for the wedding."

Alice opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Jasper's quiet entrance. I jumped when he spoke from behind me. I looked to see him give me an apologetic glance and went back to my food.

"Alice, we need to talk." He spoke quietly in the corner. Alice gave him a quizzical look but went with him.

I ate my food in silence and hoped that everything would be alright. That was before I heard an anguished cry from the living room. I ran in to see Alice with an absolutely lethal look on her face.

"Alice? What's wrong? What is it? Is it Edward?" My heart picked up speed and I could feel it slamming into my rib cage. I knew Jasper could hear it twice as loud seeing as how he stepped back into the corner.

"No. It's the wedding. We might have to cancel it."

**Ok. Heres the thing. All of you who have read this from the beginning, thank you for your devotion. All of you who have joined us later on, thank you for giving this a shot. You guys are awesome beyond measure. Now, if you want to yell at me for taking soooooo long to continue, feel free. Honestly. If that's the way you feel, let it out. I won't hold it against you just like I hope you are not holding my long absence against me. Getting back to my spin, I hope you guys like this chapter. I am hoping to actually finish soon so you guys won't have to wait so long but nothing is for sure. I'm sorry. So enough blabbing from me. Till next time! Oh and I hope this goes without saying but please please review!...even though I just said it...Oh and one last thing....I am now a beta reader...YAY!!**


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

When Alice said those six words, I didn't know if I should feel relieved or frustrated. Relieved because this wedding thing was going a little overboard on my plans of a casual wedding. Frustrated because we had spent so much time and effort stressing about it and now it might have to be cancelled.

Looking between Alice and Jasper wearily, I huffed and sat down on the couch. This was in an effort to brace myself for the news as to why we might have to cancel it.

"Ok. Lay it on me. Why might we have to cancel the wedding?" I asked her with gritted teeth. If the wedding were to be cancelled for sure, I promised myself that there was no way I would be able to go through all this stress again. Not for another hundred years or so. The death of the big wedding would ensure the one in Vegas. This gave me a little spark of hope.

Instead of answering me, Alice turned back around to face Jasper. In the display case glass behind Jasper, I saw her lips move quickly but she was speaking in low tones meant only for Jasper's ears. When Jasper's eyes widened in surprise, my heart picked up its speed and strained to go into hyper drive. Anything that could surprise Jasper had to be big.

Jasper was then gone in a flash and I stared at Alice, waiting. When she turned around to look at me and saw the expression on my face, she huffed angrily and threw her hands up into the air in a gesture that clearly said "I give up."

"Alice, can you please tell me what's going on? I am so sick and tired of this cryptic mess you guys call communicating. You say the wedding that we all put our sweat and blood into—pardon the expression—might be cancelled and then give me no answers as to why." I wait while she comes to sit next to me on the couch. I can tell it must be bad when she simply plops down instead of lowering herself gracefully like she usually does.

"The guys," she says through gritted teeth, "met some very interesting people when they were doing the bachelor thing. Now it appears that the people they met found them interesting as well and might drop by. Unfortunately, the time that I see them coming coincides with the exact time that we're having the wedding." Having said all this, she pushed herself into the sofa and crossed her arms.

I looked at her for a while before sighing deeply and shrugging. "So? That doesn't really matter. It's not like we're having the wedding here," I told her. I flinched when she glared at me.

"I _know _that. I'm not mental. Think of it this way. You're getting married and having a lovely time because of all the effort we put into making this wedding a memorable one. You're laughing, dancing, having some well-deserved champagne when BAM! A group of vampires with glowing red eyes decide to crash your wedding because they smell the whole town there in one place. Mull that little image over." I stared at Alice's bluntness and gulped loudly. She was right. If the group of vampires were to find their way over to the wedding, it could be sheep to the slaughter.

I closed my eyes tight enough to make little spots appear behind my lids. "So what do you suggest we do? How can we cancel a wedding that's tomorrow? My mom is here and Charlie has finally agreed to behave. If I cancel it now, everything's going to fall apart," I told Alice softly.

"I know, I know. I'm trying to think. There has to be some way we can still salvage this wedding. Some way…" She got a glazed look over her eyes and froze in her seat. I let her go through it without interrupting. "Interesting," she said softly.

"What? What did you see?" I sounded desperate, frenzied. Possibly because I was. I refused to mess up a wedding that took this much effort because of one group of vampires. It wasn't happening.

"You just sit tight. I'll be back in a little bit. There's tiramisu in the fridge if you want dessert."

She was gone before I could even open my mouth. I stood up shakily and got myself a slice of tiramisu. I wearily wished that when I joined the family and became great at everything, they would teach me how to make such delectable tiramisu. It's a hard dessert to make but Alice had made it without another thought.

"Stupid Cullens," I muttered to myself. Except, it wasn't to myself like I'd thought.

"Oh? Pray tell, why are we stupid?" I heard Edward's voice behind me and turned with a blazing blush overtaking my cheeks.

"Oops. I didn't think anybody would hear me." I gave him a sheepish smile and he returned a dazzling one of his own. Then he strode up and held me in his embrace for a bit. I buried my face on his stony chest and his shirt ruffled under my sigh.

"So did Alice tell you the news?" I asked him quietly. I felt his nod on my hair and our sighs mirrored each other in their despair. Alice had seemed optimistic when she had flown from the house a bit ago but I couldn't adopt her mood when everything seemed so cataclysmic.

"I told you we should've gone to Vegas but you just couldn't stand to upset Alice. See where it's gotten us?" he asked me gently, lifting my chin to look into my eyes. I nodded and glanced away. "With almost the whole town invited to a cancelled wedding?" I supplied.

"Well, it's not cancelled yet. Apparently, Alice has some brilliant plan that's going to 'save this wedding so Bella will have nothing more to complain about.' That's her words, not mine." He looked at me seriously and I almost melted in his arms.

"Glad to hear she's trying to do something to fix the impending doom but honestly, is it really worth all the trouble she keeps going through? A small wedding with your family and mine would have made me happy. And the werewolf pack, of course." With this thought I gasped. "The wolf pack! What's going to happen when they smell the pack?" I felt my heart slam into my ribcage with alarming speed but couldn't calm myself down.

"Bella, calm down! They know how to take care of themselves. If the unwelcome visitors felt the need to seek them out then they'll be met with an unpleasant surprise. Nothing to drive yourself crazy over." His tone was warm as honey and smooth as silk. I knew he was trying to calm me down but I couldn't get the image of Jacob being ripped apart out of my head.

"Alice will figure it out. She always does," Edward whispered into my ear. I couldn't help but detect the little hint of panic in his voice as he said this.

**I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm soooooorry! Craziness came knocking at my door and I opened leaving me no time to keep going on this wonderful spin that people actually like. Thank you so much for A) liking this and B) not yelling at me too much. I will continue just like I am with my Road Trip story. By the way, I also have a new chapter up for that too if you want to take a look. Thanks for bearing with me and reviewing so I'll repeat myself and ask that you please review because seeing your reaction to the new chapters I put up helps me in writing the next. Thanks!**


End file.
